Are You Jealous Heero Yuy?
by Aphrodite's Scribe
Summary: When Heero brakes up with Mina Without telling her its for her safety she realizes theres only one way to get him back......Jealousy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon! Author's Notes: This is my second fic but the first hasn't been posted yet because I accidentally deleted the first chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero walked to the park. It had to be done, she needed to be safe. And safety wasn't something you got when your boyfriend was constantly being shot at.  
  
He had to let her go. He clenched his fists. Dammit! Why? He was sure he loved her; no one could make him happier or more relaxed. She had taken his lonely world and made it seem brighter. But that voice in his head continued saying "If you love her let her go." So he would, for her safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako rushed around the house trying to get ready. She ran downstairs and threw a piece of toast in the toaster. She had promised she'd meet Heero in about... she threw a look over her shoulder to see the clock on the kitchen wall... five minutes.  
  
Running back up the stairs, her feet pounding on the floor, Minako quickly grabbed her comb and brushed her hair. She pulled out her customary red ribbon and tied it on. When she was finished, she ran to her closet and found a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt. After swiftly putting them on and pulling on her tennis shoes, Minako ran down the stairs, grabbed her toast, and darted out the door.  
  
She ran all the way to the park Heero said he'd meet her. Thirty minutes and five breaks later Minako was finally there. She looked around the park and spotted Heero sitting on one of the benches. She ran over and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Heero!"  
  
His face lightened a little from his gloomy_ expression. She noticed it normally did when she got near.  
  
He looked at her and an almost wistful _expression cross his handsome features. And then the unthinkable happened. His hand came up to caress her right cheek. A shiver went down her spine. Heero never touched or kissed her before. They never really did anything like that. His hand then went to tangle in the base of her hair.  
  
"Heero?" she managed to say.  
  
"Minako... I... well...." '  
  
Oh no! Now he's mumbling! Oh god, there has to be something wrong!' Minako couldn't help but worry to herself. She couldn't live without him, she needed him more than anything else. He was staring at her so intently...  
  
"Is something on my fa-" Minako was going to ask if something was on her face but was cut off when Heero's lips touched hers. Gently. briefly. too brief for her.  
  
She opened her eyes to stare into his intense gaze. The blue orbs that had captivated her from the first time she's seen them. Those eyes were her sanity, but something was wrong with him. She just knew it; the way she knew the sky was blue.  
  
"What was that fo-" She was cut off again as his lips found hers once more. An ecstatic feeling flooded her entire being. It was unsettling and comforting all at the same time. And then it was over. She opened her eyes to see his back, walking away.  
  
"Heero..?.... Heero!"  
  
She got up and ran after him. This felt so dramatic for Minako. She felt like she was in a movie. But instead of romance story, it was a horror film.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"You could've made this easy."  
  
"Make what easy?"  
  
"Listen Minako, it's over... It has to be."  
  
"What, why!?  
  
"Don't come near me ever again. I don't need your tears to burden me, its over."  
  
He then walked away. Minako sunk to her knees, tears flooding from her eyes.  
  
'Why!' She thought he had loved her and would never leave her. It must've been something she did... or said... or maybe it was just her. This was pathetic. She was the Senshi of love and beauty and she couldn't even keep her boyfriend.  
  
She looked up. He was gone. Forever. She got up and began to wander aimlessly. It was the beginning of Fall, a time she normally would enjoy, if not for the way her heart ached. She walked, letting the wind caress her cheeks and chill them. Random tears continued to slip down her cheeks and they fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey Girl"  
  
"Hey Makoto."  
  
She didn't have to look, she knew who it was. Her tall brown haired friend ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, doesn't your friend get a hello? Here I am trying..." She trailed off when she saw the tears rolling down her friend's cheeks. She reached up and brushed one off.  
  
"Here, come on, let talk about it," Makoto said, taking her friend's shoulder. She led the blonde all the way to her apartment. When they were at Makoto's apartment, Makoto fixed some hot chocolate and sat in front of her. "Now tell me what's wrong.  
  
"Its just-" Minako's voice broke as fresh tears began to run down her cheeks and new fits of sobs rocked her body. Makoto walked over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"H-e-ro." The word was hardly said through the tears.  
  
Makoto gasped. "He didn't!"  
  
Minako only nodded her head dumbly. "Why?" Makoto knitted her eyebrows together with puzzlement when Mina shrugged.  
  
"I don't get it. there has to be a reason why." She thought to herself. Heero was always so mysterious. She never understood why Minako would fall for someone like him. But when she saw the two together she felt they were made for each other, even if there wasn't really anything romantic between the two.  
  
All they did was talk and get together, never kissing, or hugging, or holding hands. At least not that she knew of.  
  
Suddenly Makoto gasped, grabbing Mina's hands.  
  
"Minako! There's only one solution!"  
  
"Give up?" Minako asked meekly while drying her tears.  
  
"No! Make him jealous!"  
  
"Jealous?" Makoto nodded her head franticly as a grin spread across her face.  
  
Hope began to shin in Minako's eyes. 'Maybe that'll work!' she thought to herself. And the look in Makoto's eyes said she already had a plan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there's the prologue. You understand whets going on and it won't be long until the wheels in Minako's mind begin to turn. Also, I know it was a bit corny... Gees, I feel like a big corn-wad. Hehe, oh well. The next chapter should be up soon!And also a big thanks to my proofreader Aino Yuy!!! 


	2. Planning

All right were back with chapter two! Here are my first five reviews!!  
  
Aino Yuy- Thank You, I love Minako and I love Heero! I'll try my best to fix the format and spelling. I haven't done this before so I wasn't quite sure how it would work! Thanks for reviewing! Sh1n3qam1-Thank you, I will continue as soon as I am done answering my reviews. Lina-teshi-Translation please!! LOL. I'm sorry but I don't read or speak Spanish. I hardly even know ten words. But thanks for reviewing! Jewels14-Thanks.I will. Vol-Chan-Thanks for the welcome. I think ill have her ask each one but be turned down each time except for one. Yep, that's our Mina. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Let the games begin!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "How are we going to make him jealous, Mako-chan?"  
  
Mina asked, the tears shining in her eyes, giving her a truly pitiful look.  
  
Makoto's eyes were glowing with a light Minako had never seen in them before. It was actually a little unnerving! It was like the look you always saw on Frankenstein when the professor was making an evil plan!  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Huh?"Makoto said as she was snapped out of her trance-like state. She turned to see Minako giving her a look....a strange look!  
  
"I said, how are we going to make him jealous?"  
  
"Well... first we will get you some new, sexier clothes! You know more edgy! Then we will set you up with a really hot guy. And at the very last we will show you, your new clothes and your boy-toy to Heero!"  
  
Minako was giving her a look that said she was crazy.  
  
"What are you saying, Makoto! Make Heero think I'm over him? Because I'm not. I can't do this to him. When he kissed me-!"  
  
"He kissed you?"  
  
The heat rushed to her cheeks "well yeah!"  
  
"Well that changes everything!"  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"Yep....Were going to have to ......Try HARDER!!!!"  
  
Minako place her head in her hands. Something about this really worried her!  
  
"So Minako, do you want the love of your life back or not!?"  
  
Minako was silent.  
  
"Minako? What are you doing? Don't you want him back!?"  
  
Minako hesitated. It wasn't even remotely close to her not wanting him.....It was just, she didn't think this was really gonna work! But, she needed Heero!  
  
Her face was a mask of sorrow,then,in the period of five seconds, determination. Pure determination, crossed over her features.  
  
Her face jerked up." Lets do this!"  
  
Makoto smiled.  
  
"Great I'll call the girls and we'll decide how were going to do this!"  
  
Minako smiled. She wasn't going down without a fight! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later they all met at Rei's house. After they had all sat down and gotten comfortable,Makoto started the discussion.  
  
"Listen up girls we have a crisis!"  
  
The three senshi, who had yet to know of the circumstances, tensed their bodies.  
  
The last time they had had a problem Makoto was trying to get her old boyfriend back.  
  
In the operation: Usagi had cried, acting like the boy's girlfriend had hit her car. When Minako ran by, she began fussing at the boy about being nice to young girls and how guys had absolutely no excuse for being moody! This got the boy in a frustrated mood!  
  
That is when Makoto had showed up, looking great in her nice clothes. On Queue, Rei began singing a love song and Ami operated the piano music to Rei's song. It was beautiful, just like a love movie. The boy was totally transfixed with her.  
  
The only problem was his girlfriend showed up. And, well....she denied hitting Usagi's car, ran Minako off, and told Rei to shut up. And that resulted in Rei pulling the girls hair for saying she didn't want to hear her sing. And Makoto giving the guy a black eye for knocking Rei on the back of the head.  
  
Well someone called the police and they had to run for their lives to escape. It was horrible.  
  
"Makoto...Surely you've given up on Todd,"Ami asked in her usual kind voice. But her face looked a little scared.  
  
"Not another plan!!" Wailed Usagi.  
  
"Shut Up Usagi!" Rei said." You're so lazy!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Mina sighed; she knew this wasn't going to work. It was over. She might one day get used to the idea.  
  
Even though she and Heero hadn't kissed or held hands like other couples ,until today, . They might as well had, because their relationship was much deeper than that. He wasn't comfortable doing that and she was ready to wait until he was.  
  
As Makoto explained to the others the problem, they kept giving her remorseful looks.  
  
"I'm gonna take a break." She said walking out the door. She couldn't take those looks anymore! She didn't want them, she just wanted Heero!  
  
"Okay." Makoto said giving her another sympathizing look. "We'll stay in here and plan this out. Hurry up because we need you opinion."  
  
Minako nodded and closed the door.  
  
"This is bad!"Rei said.  
  
"Yeah."Makoto agreed burying her head in her hands and giving an exasperated sigh." How are we gonna make a guy like Heero Yuy jealous?"  
  
"It won't be that difficult."Ami said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Heero has to have feelings too. He just hides them well. If he didn't care for Minako he wouldn't have spent time with her!"  
  
"That's a good point Ami."Rei agreed.  
  
"Right",Makoto said, "But this is gonna take a lot of work!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Minako sat on Rei's porch step. How could this happen? She thought he cared for her. She remembered how they had met just like it was yesterday!  
  
Flashback......  
  
Minako, Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto had sat on the swings in the park. Doing what they normally did...looking for cute guys at the cafe' right across the street. They swung back and forth rating the guys they saw.  
  
When an incredibly cute guy passed the cafe' and came right into the park. He went to the swings all the way on the other side of the park.  
  
Makoto, never the bashful one when it came to guys, whistled at him.  
  
He kept walking. Leaving Makoto glaring daggers at his back.  
  
Minako looked at Makoto, laughing at her openly.  
  
"If you think you can do much better. Then try to get him to talk to you. No get him to hold you!" The look she gave she was giving Minako said she was confident she wasn't going to do it!  
  
Minako blushed; her luck with guys was less than perfect! Okay it stunk!  
  
But then again she never gave up a dare. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. How could she get a complete stranger to hold her? She could give up, they wouldn't think any less of her...NO she was the senshi of love and beauty and she would not be cowed by a mere man!  
  
She stood up, and Makoto nearly fell out of her swing.  
  
"You're really gonna do it aren't you?"  
  
She nodded her head!  
  
"As the senshi of love and beauty I will not give up the dared that has been bestowed on me! And I will not fail in the name of Venus!"  
  
One hand was in the air pointing at the sky and the other was on her hip. She had a stupid look on her face that sort of reminded them all of a lifetime movie!  
  
Makoto was snorting with amusement. Her body was shaking with the laughter she was trying to hold back, and her face was contorted with her mirth.  
  
"Save some for the negaverse", she said with a big smile.  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at Makoto, before beginning her long perilous journey through the park. Or at least that's how it seemed.  
  
But before she got there she sent out a silent plea to Aphrodite. Please Aphrodite, smile upon me this day and let something happen!  
  
Aphrodite seemed to be listening that day because everything bad happened in a good way.  
  
Minako was almost there. She walked around the swing poles so that she was facing his side and began to walk forward. She would not fail! The chant began in her mind and she was so engaged with convincing herself she didn't even see the dog dash her way.  
  
It ran right into her legs whirling her around. Not only making her fall, but backwards!  
  
"Watch out!" She heard one of her friends say. To late! Came her exasperated thought.  
  
She was falling!  
  
She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the jolt of pain and embarrassment that was sure to come. How could she ever face her friends after this?How could she face the boy after this.She was going to become one of those people who lived under you in the apartments and was constantly beating the roof with her broom telling you to be quite!  
  
She could see herself now,her hair is gray,and she's wearing a shawl,she has a huge pot belly and her face is covered in wrinkles.She shivered at the thought.Shouldn't she of hit the ground yet?She continued waiting for the jolt to come.  
  
And she waited...............  
  
And waited..........  
  
And waited............  
  
And then she heard an impatient Hn?  
  
Dumbfounded she opened her eyes to see the, most striking, pair of eyes she had ever seen. The only color even remotely close to his eye color was Prussian blue and the moment she looked into those eyes she was hook, line and sinker. On cloud nine.  
  
End flashback...  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Jerking her from her memory. She turned around to see all of her friends. Makoto reached up and wiped away a tear. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She just felt so empty and numb.  
  
"Come on!" Said Usagi smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we've got a great plan! "Makoto said.  
  
"Alright! "Minako said. She heard her voice and it sounded ready. But she wasn't ready,she was scared. Scared to be discarded!  
  
But before she went inside she let out a silent prayer. Please Aphrodite! Don't let him get away, not now! We've come too far!  
  
Then she went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heero packed his things. He was leaving tomorrow, it was for the best! His stuff was packed. He stared out the mirror thinking of nothing but her tears, her gentle smile, her thoughtfulness, the way she would lean against him when she'd had a hard day, the way she just knew when something was bothering him, even her awful cooking that left a bad taste in his mouth. And of course the clumsiness that always made him find himself holding her.  
  
Suddenly his laptop began beeping.  
  
He walked over to it. Probably was his mission plan. He opened it up and logged into his e-mail. It was from Doctor J  
  
Heero,  
  
I know you thought your next mission was going to be in Australia, but we had to change plans. Stay there in Japan. That's where we need you for now! We will get back to you soon!  
  
-J  
  
Heero sighed. His face contorted in agony, a rare occurrence from the emotionless boy. This is just great! Now he can watch her cry some more! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay that's it chapter two! And it's pretty long. And it took a long time too! After spelling and grammer checking it and then going back to make it more descriptive and then checking it again! Whooo!Im happy with the work here. Okay R&R! Thanks guys! I think next chapter they're going to find the people to help make Heero jealous! So readers, get your review on and tell me what you think about the story and who would you like to see make our dear Heero Yuy jealous. I can't promise that majority wins but maybe I can be persuaded as to whom you want by your reasoning! Great deal huh!! ^- ^;;  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	3. The Plan

Ok Im back with my next chapter.Its late,im not tired............ so what do I do?Not watch t.v,I write a story while eating a bowl of ice cream! I have problems(sigh) Hope that you enjoy!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi gathered around the table sitting down to plan.  
  
"O.k! The girls know of the situation and are ready to help in any way we can. Makoto said.  
  
Rei stood up taking control. "I know a few guys who we could use to help you make him jealous!"  
  
Minako nodded her head. "Are you sure they'd help?"  
  
Rei bit her bottom lip in concentration. "Most likely, that's all I can say. Men work in mysterious ways!"  
  
The girls laughed uneasily at the half-hearted joke. They were all a little scared for their friend and tried to conceal it from their faces.  
  
But Minako saw right through their fake façade.  
  
Ami smiled soothingly at the obviously stressed Minako. "Minako you go with Rei and see about the guys. We will stay here and work on clothing."  
  
Minako nodded and stood up. She ran over and sat on the floor putting her shoes on. The whole room was quiet as her friends watched her with that same damn sympathizing look. Grabbing her coat she turned and saw her friends. Their eyes did hold a sympathizing look but they were also all full of determination to help their friend get back the love of her life.  
  
"Thank you Guys!" She said nodding in acknowledgement before closing the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay!" Rei said when she was sure her friend was all set. She began walking down the long flight of steps away from her house with Minako. "The first person I want to talk to would be a boy I went to music class with."  
  
"Music class?" Minako asked thoroughly bewildered. When had Rei ever been in a band?  
  
Rei looked at Minako and, realizing her confusion, quickly enlightened. "Well I was there for singing, but he was there for the violin."  
  
"Oh, O.k."  
  
They walked for about ten minutes when they came to a huge mansion. Minako's eyes widened in wonder. She'd never seen a home so big before! Gee's its bigger than America's White House, she thought.  
  
"I know big isn't it? "Rei said observing her friends look of awe.  
  
Minako only nodded her head. Her eyes wide as the moon. Rei pushed a button on the pad of the gate.  
  
The camera turned to face them and then the gate opened. They walked up the long driveway to the house.   
  
A young boy was sitting on the steps when they finally reached the mansion. As they got closer she saw that the boy had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. A welcoming look was on his face. But from the peaceful feeling he seemed to have around him she was inclined to think it was always there.  
  
"Hey there! "Rei greeted the boy a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Hello." He said punctuating his welcome with a nod. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Rei smiled a devious smile which ,normally, meant trouble.  
  
"Oh?.....do you find her interesting?"  
  
The young boy's face flushed as her looked at her.  
  
"No, I was J-J-Just wondering who she was."  
  
Rei continued obviously delighted at the boy's flushed face!  
  
"Well she is very, very interested in you!"  
  
"Why?" The boy asked his face a mask of awkwardness.  
  
"She thinks you hotter than a fire-"  
  
"Shut up Rei!" Minako interrupted Rei. Rei darted an angry look at Minako for interrupting her fun.  
  
"Listen whats your name?"Minako inquired wanting to get this over with. It was more than a little bit embarrasing.  
  
The boy had a quissical look on his face as he said "Quatre Winner."  
  
"O.k Quatre this is why I came!"  
  
She told him the whole story,how they met,how they dated,how much she loved him,how he'd broken up with her,and their plan to reunite them.  
  
By the end Quatre was smiling warmly and Rei was scowling at Minako's lack of intrigue. His face froze for a few minutes in careful consideration and then he agreed.  
  
"I'd love to help!"Quatre said smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Really?" She said suprised. It shouldn't be that easy!  
  
"Sure."  
  
Minako squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
  
"Your welcome, now what is this lucky guys name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy!"  
  
Quatre's face turned white as a sheet!   
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"Should I be?" Her face was scrunched up in confusion. The boy seemed to be ready to help her and then, all of the sudden, not so ready.   
  
"Listen I can't help you! That was my past! Leave or I'll have to call security." With that he turned and walked into the door. The door shut with a loud boom and then there was complete silence.  
  
Minako was biting back the bitter, burning tears that threatened to spill. She should've known it wouldn't be that easy. But why did he have to be so cruel about it? Maybe it was over? Maybe it was just a dream? Maybe she should just forget it. No, with such impure thoughts she didn't deserve Heero. She had to persevere!  
  
Rei was just standing there, staring at the door with a disbelieving look on her face. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were crossed. Minako would have laughed given different circumstances.  
  
Her mouth still agape Rei turned and asked." That was Quatre, right?"   
  
"Yes, now lets go!" Minako said grabbing Rei's hand and walking down the driveway.  
  
By the time they got to the end of the long driveway Rei had regained her senses and was ready to go to the next place.  
  
"Alright!" Rei said her face full of her earlier determination. "Next we will be on our way to the circus!"  
  
"Circus!" Minako screamed obviously not amused at her friends supposed, "joke".  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "You know actual "people" work in the circus Minako."  
  
"I know that but.....still. Oh well, anyway, lets go.  
  
The walked to a bus stop and just barely caught it. There were plenty of seats and so on the way there Minako just stared out the window and recalled a fond memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
He was coming over! Minako ran over to the stove to check on the chicken she had put in the oven. She hoped it tasted good. She had bought the chicken and threw every imaginable spice in there! The table was fixed with a wide array of items. Fruit, vegetables, cold bread. All of it, of course, had come from a can.   
  
The doorbell rang and Minako ran over to open the door. Looking down she made sure her outfit was in place. Pulling her jean skirt up, she then tugged her orange t-shirt down.  
  
Reaching out she opened the door.   
  
There he stood in all his glory, Heero Yuy. She smiled sweetly at him and stepped to the side allowing him to come inside. He was wearing their school uniform and it looked good on him. Really good.  
  
  
  
She smiled to him and put her hand on the back of his shoulder pushing him towards the couch. He sat down and she poured him some tea without asking. She didn't have to ask, she knew what he liked. After the short while they had been dating she had seemed to learn all of his habits without even trying. This both annoyed and pleased the usually stoic soldier.  
  
"So...Heero. What have you been up to today?"  
  
"Not anything really. I just stayed at home all day."  
  
Her eyes slightly unfocused for a minute, as held back anger shook her. That was a lie! She had went to his house and no one had answered the door. It was so strange! Where has he been? Well...there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Heero, don't lie to me. You disappear for days on end, don't call and don't write. Then you come back without telling me! Staying at home and doing *nothing but staying home!* Don't expect me to believe that!"  
  
Her eyes clouded with tears of frustration. "I'm so afraid for you Heero! What have you gotten yourself into! I-I-...I. She stopped as sobs wracked her body.  
  
Heero only blinked and looked at her. When she hurt so did he but, he didn't know how to handle these situations.  
  
He carefully reached his hand out to touch her back and comfort her, but stopped when a heavy smell assaulted his nose. He looked up and saw smoke coming out of the kitchen. He pushed past her into the kitchen.  
  
Minako stood up and followed him into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide with confusion then snapped open wider.   
  
"My chicken"She screamed!  
  
She ran over to the oven and opened it. Thick clouds of smoke came pouring out of the oven. The chicken was on fire!!  
  
She ran over and grabbed a pot holder. Grabbing both sides of the pan she hoisted it out. She set it on the side of the oven and Heero threw a glass of water on it extinguishing the flames. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked down.   
  
But what she saw down there was not any better than her chicken! Her skirt was on fire!  
  
With a shriek she began running around the kitchen. Heero, startled at the high pitched scream, turned to see his love running around on fire. He stood there for a few seconds. A dumb look leaking onto his face as he watched her run in circles.   
  
When his sense was finally regained her ran over and filled a glass with water. He threw it at her and it missed. So he tried again and missed. Damn! If she wasn't running around like that. There was only one way to extinguish the flames. Filling the cup once more he leaped into action.   
  
He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the cabinet. Pinning her body to the cabinet with his, he threw the water on the blackened skirt. There was a barely audible hiss and then silence except for the harsh breathing of them both.   
  
He looked down at her and she was blushing. Her cheeks a bright pink. Of course he had extinguished the flames but now they were in a position he'd rather not be in, one he was taught to avoid. He pulled away from her and went into the living room. Once again sitting down on the couch.   
  
When Minako had ordered a pizza and set it on the table. She went into her room and changed her clothes Heero had turned on the T.v. As he always did he changed it to the news.   
  
The voice of the news reporter sent him standing up quickly. "We have caught a Gundam pilot. It is believed to be the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. "The rest of her report seemed to drone out as his instincts took over.  
  
He looked up as Minako came out of her room, in some fresh clothes. Oh Great! So the doctors have all the Gundam pilots cleaning up their mess. With a curse he got his coat. "Listen Minako I've gotta go."  
  
With that he walked over to the door and left. Leaving Minako with the news on her T.v and a cold pizza. But most of all with a wounded heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She turned and looked at Rei sitting beside her on the bus. Rei was staring at her hands a bored look on her face.  
  
"Were here at stop three."   
  
Rei stood up and Minako followed suit. They walked to the end of the bus and out onto the street. They stepped out in a ordinary kind of neighborhood. A cool wind blew into Minako's face.  
  
They walked a long way, neither one talking. Each stuck in their own thoughts.  
  
Finally Minako saw it in the distance. A circus tent.   
  
When they reached the parking lot they walked inside the tent. There were a lot of people doing various tasks. A band played. The Music, a bit more quirky than the people, was played with a precision that promised it had been played many times.  
  
Rei squealed in delight at the sight of a young red head. The red head equally excited ran and met Rei halfway, when she saw her.  
  
  
  
After a lot of hugging and "how are you's" Rei asked where a boy named Trowa was. A look of anguish crossed the girls face, whom she had found her name was Catherine.  
  
Catherine looked towards the door and said. "He left to go somewhere a week ago. He didn't say where. He never does.   
  
Rei coughed politely and said. "Well we had better go. I'll..erm....see you later."  
  
Catherine bowed politely. "Thanks for visiting." And with that turned and walked out of the back end of the tent.  
  
Minako turned and looked at Rei.   
  
Rei smiled and said "Well how's that for putting your foot in your mouth. I can't believe I said that! I know how sad Trowa makes her."  
  
Rei slapped her her forehead a few times saying "stupid" over and over. Minako looked over her shoulder and saw the circus crew giving them strange looks. Grabbing Rei's arm she dragged her out of the circus.   
  
"Why did you interrupt her like that?" Minako asked on their way out.  
  
Rei bit her bottom lip searching for excuses. "Umm. No reason?"  
  
She looked to see if Minako believed her but she didn't even seem to have heard her. It must have been an unconcerned question to fill up time and let her vent her frustrations.  
  
In the parking lot Minako kicked a can lying rather forlornly on the concrete.  
  
"Mi.Mi..Min..Minako!"  
  
Minako turned and looked at Rei. "What?"  
  
"You just hit that boy!"  
  
She spun around to see what her can had hit, one of a group of four boys, in the head. The boy had a long brown braid hanging down his back and was holding one hand to his forehead.  
  
She ran forward already spouting her "I'm sorries"!  
  
The boy raised his eyes to meet hers and his face had a very peevish look. She grabbed his shoulders and moved his hand from his head. There was a knot already forming on his head. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as she gasped in shock.  
  
"You' ve got a quite a kick there, babe!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid, whining, braided onna!" Said a young Chinese boy. His hair was pulled in a short ponytail and his face was in a scowl, a scowl that looked permanent.  
  
" Nice to see you again Miss Minako." Said a familiar, kind voice.  
  
She looked up quickly to see, Quatre.   
  
"Rei isn't that...." Her voice faltered when she saw Rei's face  
  
It was a lot paler than usual and she was visibly trembling. "Oh my God! You are one too. I mean I knew that Heero was but..." Her mouth snapped shut rather quickly.  
  
The boys all looked up quickly their bodies tensing in indecision.  
  
"What?" She asked Rei.But Rei only shook her head nevermind, the pale look still there. With a sigh Minako said, " Well, you're being very rude."  
  
Rei grabbed Minako's arm and dragged her a short distance off, which was a little disturbing. Normally when Rei wanted to say something she normally just did.  
  
But what she said was a little more disturbing."Okay, you know the guys I was going to take you see?"  
  
"Yeah! So what's the point?"  
  
"Well...that's them! All of them!"  
  
"Together?"  
  
Rei only nodded her head and Minako began to understand. This was a bit too strange. But why? Her instincts were telling her that this wasn't the best situation to be in, but her love instincts were telling her she was exactly where she needed to be!  
  
The boy with the braid walked forward. His peevish look still there, but at a lesser degree.  
  
With a smile he spoke. "Quatre told us the problem and...well lets just say Heero is an old acquaintance of ours. Well the point is we' ve decided to help."  
  
Sudden tears flooded her eyes. This was amazing! Maybe it wasn't over maybe there was a chance! She needed to call the others. It doesn't matter what's wrong with them they were going to help her.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Minako!" Rei said, a grim look on her face.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Before we go any further there's a thing I need to tell you."   
  
"Okay...Spill!" Minako said. Not happy with this little game of minds.  
  
"You might want to sit down."  
  
"I'm fine! Just tell me."   
  
Now she felt like she should run. She just knew this was going to make it all so much more difficult, but she needed to know!  
  
With a deep breath Rei began. "Do you remember how Heero was always gone and you would be really upset over it. Well we, me and the rest of the Senshi, knew something you didn't. We found it out after you began to love Heero. We didn't have the heart to tell you. Ami found it out on her computer. Well the thing is..."Rei stopped for air, well that and to rethink telling her.  
  
Minako was beginning to tremble. This was bad. If Rei reconsidered telling her then it was worse than she thought. "Just tell me Rei." She said, just wanting to find out.  
  
Rei looked guiltily into her friend's eyes. "'I'll just tell you right out. Well you see, the thing is."  
  
Minako shifted positions in impatience. For some reason she didn't want to hear this. She just wanted to run and never look back. But even if she ran she would wonder why. Then make herself come back and find out this horrible secret, then it would be even worse.  
  
With a stabilizing breath Rei finished. "Minako, Heero is a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Minako began to laugh, a lot of mirth in her voice. "Listen Rei that's stupid and not funny! I mean am I right boys. Boys?"  
  
She looked and the boys weren't laughing. They were all looking somewhere else. Her smile vanished and she realized she was crying and her body trembling.   
  
She wanted to believe it was a lie and Rei was just playing an incredibly cruel joke on her. She wanted to believe this was all a bad dream. Hell, she wanted to just go to bed and her Heero filled dreams, haunting as they were. But, Somewhere deep down, she knew Rei wasn't lying. Her knees gave out and she was vaguely aware of something catching her just before a world of swirling darkness and peace came around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright that was the third chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you thought. The idea of having all the gundam pilots together was to make the chapter shorter because it was getting very long. Hehe...so im lazy! :p Also sorry it took a while longer than I would have hoped to post my story. Its just as I said before though, I either have to go to the library or my friend Sonya's house to post my chapters. Thats why I make them pretty long. Well, until next time!  
  
-Aphrodites Scribe 


	4. A Rude Awakening

Okay, I'm back with my next chapter. Just to make sure there are no misunderstandings:  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and never will. Okay, happy now I admitted it?! ::little tear::   
  
There, even though I have it at the beginning of my story I guess I'll just make sure you don't miss it.  
  
::Cranks up "I Hate Everything About You.":: Hehe...I love that song.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thump! Thump!  
  
Minako was vaguely aware of herself bouncing. As consciousness continued to assault her, she was more aware of a pressure on her stomach.  
  
In vain, her mind pushed away the reality of the world as it drew her near. 'I don't wanna go back,' she thought in a childlike voice. The world hurt too much.   
  
But like a moth drawn to the flame she became more aware of everything; her situation, her hurt and pain, and even more so the throbbing headache that refused to leave her alone.Then the peaceful darkness was gone and she opened her eyes.  
  
She groaned in disappointment.  
  
"She's waking up!" said a concerned feminine voice she recognized.  
  
Minako's eyelids fluttered and then she was looking at everything around her. Five sets of eyes stared at her in concern.   
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." She saw the boy with the braid smile mischievously at the statement.  
  
"The name's Duo. He stuck out his hand for her to shake but she only buried her head into the solid item that was holding her up.  
  
She heard a grunt beneath her and jumped. Sliding off the shoulder she fell onto the ground in a much disarrayed heap.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know it was alive!"  
  
The "solid item" turned around to face her. It was the young Chinese boy from before, his eyebrows raised in an amused glance.  
  
She blushed as she thought of how stupid that sounded. "Well, I mean, I wasn't thinking I was kinda asleep. And it didn't really occur to me that, you know, "it" was alive. Not that your an it. Though you might think it was an insult I didn't mean for it to be and-"  
  
Minako stopped when she realized she was only making it worse. By now they were all giving her the "you're-an-idiot" look. She stood up and dusted herself off, trying to compose her flustered mind.  
  
"Where are we?" Minako asked, looking curiously around.  
  
Quatre stepped forward and pointed to the east. "Well we were on our way over there. But since you're awake now we can just take the bus."  
  
That made sense to her. They couldn't very well get on the bus with an unconscious girl. But what was to the east? As if on queue, Quatre explained that question too.   
  
"You see, that's the only way to my house, where we wouldn't end up in jail for assault on a helpless young girl."  
  
The Chinese man snorted.   
  
She nodded and began to walk without saying a word. Talk could wait until they were somewhere more... private.   
  
Her stride was brisk and her mind in deep contemplation. Now that she had her help what was she going to do? And another thing… she now had a minor problem: having a Gundam Pilot for a boyfriend...   
  
'Hah… no big deal. Right?'   
  
She sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair. This wasn't exactly what she had bargained for. But then again love had a way of avoiding her.  
  
It wasn't long until she got to the bus stop. So caught in her musings she walked right by it. It wasn't until she received a yell from Rei that she stopped.  
  
With a blush she turned and got onto the bus. Taking a seat beside Rei, she waited to make plans with her new 'friends'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sat on the swings. This was where he had first met her with her friends, laughing and talking. When he first saw them he had envied them. They were able to live out their teenage years the way they should.   
  
Minako… she had come over to him. He could tell she was a bit uncertain but there was no glint of fear in her azure eyes. It was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Even Relena had been a little scared of him.  
  
Staring at the ground, he pushed the swing back and forth with his powerful legs. A small smile crept onto his face at the mere thought of her sweet smile. She could brighten even his darkest moods and proved to him that there was something scarier than his scowl. And that was her when she was angry.  
  
For a moment, he let himself remember the wonderful feeling of her lips against his… Then, he let himself sink back into his self-inflicted darkness...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako, Rei, and four Gundam pilots reached Quatre's house a little later after getting on the bus. Walking into his house they were greeted by a butler. He had gray hair that was balding at the top and blue eyes that were quite bright.  
  
Quatre walked up and hugged him. With a smile he said, "Pagan, my old friend! How's Relena?"  
  
The man, obviously named Pagan, graciously returned the smile and said, "She is well and wishes to know who has captured the heart of her best friend."  
  
"Wow!" Rei said, "Secrets don't stay secrets very long with you people does it?"  
  
Pagan smiled and replied, "The 'people' who you so strangely call are the Gundam Pilots and Vice foreign Minister Dorlain."  
  
Rei blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."  
  
"Quite alright," he nodded. "It can happen to anyone."   
  
Quatre stepped forward, "Pagan, as good as it is to see you we have some private things to discuss."  
  
"Yes, of course. Might we talk about this a bit later?"  
  
Quatre nodded his head. And, with a few good-byes they were on their way. They made their way through several halls, up the stairs, and again through another hall. Finally they were at the stopping point.  
  
It was a large room, unsurprisingly though. There were five chairs; the one closest to the fireplace was soon being occupied by the Chinese boy, and a couch in front of the television. Minako also noticed a gaming system, which Duo plopped down next to.   
  
Quatre took his seat at a desk in the corner while Trowa sat beside him. Soon, there was one chair left, empty. This particular chair was beside the window with a small desk beside it.   
  
It wasn't too hard to figure out who sat in that chair.   
  
The chair was much like the person who sat in it, considering that it was away from the others, however not too far that it seemed excluded.   
  
'Heero...'  
  
Minako's heart seemed to tighten at the thought of the name. Without saying a word, she went and sat down on the chair that belonged to the silent, once cold, Gundam soldier. The moment she was settled she took a deep breath.   
  
'It even smells of him…'   
  
Glad that no on objected to her actions, Minako rested her back and waited. She noticed Rei was leaning on a vacant corner.   
  
Quatre initiated the beginning of the meeting. "Okay, I think the first most important thing would be the introductions. We'll start with Duo, who I believe already introduced himself. Then go counter clockwise so it will end with me."  
  
With a nod Duo began. "Like I said, the names Duo." And he immediately returned to his racing game he had been occupied with.  
  
Then the gaze focused on the young Chinese Pilot. He looked from the fire for only a brief second. He only offered one word.   
  
"Wufei."  
  
Duo once again paused his game and turned around with a grin. "I just call him Wu-Man. You can too!" With an impish smile he went back to the game.  
  
Wufei glared at this. "Idiot braided-Baka, would you quit calling me that?!"  
  
Unexpectedly, he picked up a book and threw it at Duo who only slightly moved his head to the side without even looking. By the way Quatre looked at the scene, it appeared it was normal for the two to bicker.  
  
Wufie loudly huffed and looked back at Minako."My name is Wufei, NOT 'Wu-Man'." He said the last words with contempt, shooting daggers at Duo.   
  
She only nodded. It was strange, even though he said that with anger it didn't reach his eyes. In fact he looked at Duo, almost fondly. As though he cared for the young man more than he cared to admit.  
  
With a small smile she turned to the tall brunette boy. He didn't even look at her as he gave his name.  
  
"I have no name... But if you must call me something, make it Trowa."  
  
She looked sadly before turning towards Quatre. "And of course your name's Quatre."  
  
Quatre nodded his head. "We've already been discussing the plan," he informed, glancing at the other boys. "We'll need each one of us to use our talents to help and we also need one of us to pose as your boyfriend. Here's the plan. One of us will need to distract Heero, while another sneaks in and makes a counterfeit e-mail from Doctor J. This letter will order him to be at a certain place immediately. The others will need to be using the surveillance camera's to see where they are."  
  
"When he gets there he will see Minako and the fake boyfriend holding hands. This should make him jealous."  
  
He stood up and walked over to the window, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I'll be watching through the surveillance camera. The other two will have head sets so I can tell them whether or not he's coming. He's staying at Relena's and I know the access code for her cameras."  
  
Duo switched off his game. "I don't think Hilde would be too happy to hear I had another girlfriend. And I am pretty good at sneaking so could help at that. I use to survive by stealing food for my friends. I can sneak in and get the fake email on."  
  
"Yes Duo, that can be your job," Quatre said. "Trowa is good at acrobatics so we can put him on the really risky stuff like the distraction. Which leaves..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wufei, please." Quatre begged.  
  
"You have to! You're the only one left!" Duo insisted, his face brightening up at the thought of the Chinese pilot 'dating'.   
  
'Oh no!' Minako thought.   
  
Once again Minako met another bump in the road. She watched as Wufie jumped out off his chair and tried to run out of the room. Duo and Trowa quickly followed behind and managed to tackle him before he could get away.   
  
Through all the struggling and yelling they finally convinced him to say yes, which he said more than happily. Of course… they did have to take his ponytail and put scissors to it first...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Starts laughing like a maniac:: I couldn't help it. It had to be Wufei. T~T Cant talk... laughing too... hard…   
  
R&R!  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	5. Quatre What?

Alright , I'm back. Bringing you chapter 5! It feels so good to have my stories going as smooth as they are. In celebration I'm going to answer reviews, yaaay. (something I don't usually do because I'm lazy. -lol-  
  
Chibi Horsewoman-lol-Yeah, I know what you mean. You'll see in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing Chibi.  
  
ieh-Not really. If he saw any of the Gundam Pilots there I really don't think he would guess. First of all because he never told them he had a girlfriend. I suppose you were wanting Q/M romance but that's the way I wrote it out. Sorry, too late to change it. That's the way the cookie crumbles. (cookie in her hand crumbles) Oh no, that's the cookie Venus of Love gave me for beginning my update on 'To Love A Beast'. (little tear) Thank you for updating though. (goes and hides in a corner where she proceeds to gluing her cookie back together)  
  
Shikai-sama-I'm glad you decided to read it. Thank you. Im trying not to make it your typical story. And those reviews are very appreciated.  
BlazeShikai luv slayer -   
  
To Angela-Sorry, had to keep the suspense up. -lol- You know keep you guys coming back. Hopefully. (Gulps and looks around pleadingly)  
To Christina- Im glad you think so. That means I'm doing a good job.   
To Both- I will. Keep reading and Reviewing Guys.  
  
Venus Of Love-It had to be Wufei. I knew he would make it so much more interesting. And funnier too. Thank you very much.   
  
Aphrodite2 -Thank You. I try to keep it as interesting as possible. Happy Reviewing. -lol-  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse-Thank You. I can't wait to see what happens either. My mind decides what happens as I type. -lol- Does everyone type like that? I wonder...Yeah, but Wufei's not sooo horrible. Of course he'll make it a little more difficult, but if I had to pick a fake boyfriend Wufei wouldn't be too bad if I do say so myself. I'll be sure to.  
  
GemJewel- Thank you very much. I'll update as quick as I can. Which is as soon as I finish answering my reviews. Keep reviewing.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-Yeah, I'm glad you pointed that out to me! What a relief, I hate it when I discover little kinks in my problems after they've been posted. Yes, lets see what happens.   
  
Jewels14-Yes. Sad to say, this isn't the happiest of stories. But I'm quite pleased with it. Thanks.  
  
Well there they are. My reviews. Review and I'll post yours as well. I'm very grateful to all my readers, otherwise writing would be pointless. Thanks you guys.  
  
And now our feature presentation....

00000

Minako brushed her hair out. She was so happy. Today the day the plan would be put into action.  
  
A giggle from the bed caused her to spin around.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Usagi stood up and wrapped an arm around Minako's shoulder, admiring her hair through the mirror.  
  
With a smile she commented," You're like a giddy little girl. You've been brushing your hair for ,like, an hour."  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at her friend, then they both broke out in wild fits of laughter.  
  
She was so happy, nothing could ruin her good mood.   
  
It had been two weeks since they had made the plan. She had insisted it be earlier, but they said they needed longer.  
  
So for the first week she waited in anticipation, then the second week she got into the ready mode. In fact, just yesterday she had spent the entire day at the mall trying to find the perfect outfit.  
  
"One hour", announced Rei as she walked in the room and plopped down beside the moon princess. Who was currently busying herself with the cookies and milk Makoto had brought over, before going to make sure it was "a go" with the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Crap," exclaimed the Senshi of Venus," already?"  
  
As unhappy as she sounded at the time, secretly she was thrilled.   
  
Running into the bathroom, still steamed from the hour long bubble-bath she took not too long ago, she hurriedly changed clothes.  
  
She walked out in a blue jean skirt. It was short, but not so short it looked bad. Then there was a thin orange shirt with princess sleeves, over a tank top. The brown boots accented it. Finally, she was able to feel like the teenager she really was.  
  
She sighed and pulled her hair back in it's usual half ponytail and red bow.  
  
She threw on some light make-up, which she never wore, and spritzed on some musky perfume. Which she happened to know Heero preferred over the flowery scents.  
  
Turning around and casting an uncertain look, she hesitantly asked. "How do I look."  
  
A chorus of 'you look greats' came from the young priestess and moon princess.  
  
The sound of someone running up the stairs brought everyone's attention to Minako's bedroom door. In ran Makoto giving them a thumbs up, meaning that they would proceed with the plan tonight.  
  
At the thumbs up, the scouts squealed with happiness.   
  
"Where are we meeting?" Asked Minako excitedly.  
  
Makoto snatched the last cookie that Usagi was about to eat, then through a mouth full replied. "The Carnival."  
  
"Well then lets go."

00000  
  
After cramming in an overcrowded bus and riding for thirty minutes, they finally made it.  
  
Walking up to the front gate of the Carnival and paying to get in, they finally found the Pilot of Shenlong.  
  
He was holding flowers and muttering something to himself about 'the injustices of the world today.'  
  
Minako blushed. This felt so awkward, she hadn't even thought about having to pretend to date Wufei. She knew she could act, but plays were different. Then there was the fact that they were going to have to look all "lovey dovey."  
  
All the girls eyebrows also shot up at how nice Wufei looked.   
  
He wasn't wearing his usual Chinese clothes, but instead some jeans and a button up T-Shirt.  
  
Makoto elbowed Minako in the ribs and jerked her eyebrows up and down in a very suggestive manner.  
  
All the girls broke out in giggles, bringing Wufei's attention to them. Did his cheeks just redden?  
  
Shoving the flowers in Minako's face, he awkwardly took her arm and led her away from the rest of the scouts. This only made them laugh harder.   
  
Anger coursing through him he raised his hand and showed them a very particular finger, only to be hit in the back of the head with Rei's tea when he walked away.  
  
The girls laughed and got on the Ferris wheel, so they could see the whole thing.

000000  
  
Sitting down at a cafe' booth they ordered some food.  
  
Minako painstakingly began the conversation.  
  
"So....when do we know to be at 'battle stations'? Or, for that matter where is it."  
  
"They'll tell me when, and its in the tunoflv"  
  
Her eyebrows scrunched together. "What was that last word? I couldn't hear, you were mumbling."  
  
"I wasn't mumbling." He cried indignantly.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! Just tell me."  
  
"The, oh of all the Injustices." He cried, almost mournfully.   
  
"Just tell me!" She almost screamed, drawing startled glances from the people around them.  
  
He looked around in embarrassment at all the spectators, before glaring until they all turned away. Then he told her in almost a whisper.  
  
"The tunnel of love."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say, taking a drink to hide the redness in her face.  
  
They both jumped as a beeper on Wufei's side went off.  
  
Suddenly donning a serious face he read it and commented quietly. "The mission is starting."  
  
She nodded her head quietly.

00000  
  
Quatre looked through the Security Cameras before sending Wufei a message.  
  
Heero was eating dinner, which normally took about ten minutes.  
  
Turning on his microphone he commented, "Deathscythe, ten minutes. Go."   
  
"Gotcha."  
  
With a deep breath, Quatre murmured a fevered prayer to Allah.  
  
Mostly for Duo. Today they weren't just going against an enemy.  
  
Today, they were going against Heero Yuy.

00000  
  
Trowa crouched behind a flower pot in the window.   
  
He heard Quatre's message to Duo.   
  
Running a hand through his hair, he took a breath.  
  
It was starting.

00000  
  
Duo jumped up and grabbed the window ledge.  
  
It was the lowest window in the mansion, and Relena just 'happened' to leave it open.  
  
Pulling himself just enough to make sure the room was clear, he surveyed the room.  
  
"Anything coming Quatre?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
With the reply he pulled himself up and rolled onto the floor, taking off down the hall with all the stealth of the thief he was.  
  
Running up the stairs, four at a time he made it to the second floor. Where Heero's room was.  
  
Opening the door, he searched the room for Heero's laptop. He couldn't find it anywhere, he searched almost everywhere.   
  
"Quatre, I don't see it." He said, concern in his voice.  
  
"Duo..." Said a very exhausted voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look on the desk."  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly, before opening Heero's laptop.  
  
Opening his email account, he brought up the compose button.  
  
He filled in the empty spots with Doctor J and Heero's Email addresses and then the letter...  
  
When he finished he ran down the hall and out the window.  
  
"Done!"

00000  
  
Quatre smiled, they were done. Just in time too, Heero was almost done.  
  
He focused the video camera on the screen, just as Duo walked in the van. Which was currently parked outside of Relena's Gate.  
  
"Let's see just what you wrote, Duo." He said with a pleased smile.  
  
Duo plopped in the seat beside him with an, "okay."  
  
Quatre focused it in enough to read it better. It read:  
  
deer heero,  
  
this is J. here to say you should com to the carneval in a few. k?  
  
love,  
  
-duo..er.J  
  
Quatre was shaking in rage. Duo was eating a bag of chips and smiling happily. Until he saw the look on Quatre's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Deer Heero?"  
  
Quatre gave a desperate look at the screen to see that Heero was done with his food, and about to go his room.   
  
Slamming his face on his desk for good measure he said. "Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Emergency plan number one!"  
  
Trowa didn't respond, but he didn't need to.  
  
The fact that Heero spun around on the T.V was enough to know that it was handled.  
  
Quatre turned to Duo, knowing he didn't have enough time to scold.  
  
"Duo watch the screen and tell me if Heero's coming!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that Quatre ran out of the van and into Relena's house.

00000  
  
Trowa knocked a vase over and ran.   
  
He couldn't evade Heero for very long, but considering his head start he should at least have five minutes.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the left stairs, towards him.  
  
Or not?

0000  
  
Quatre quickly ran up the stairs and towards Heero's room.  
  
Slinging the door open he ran to the computer and quickly wrote the letter over so it said:  
  
Heero,  
  
Reports have told me that a few OZ soldiers missed by the Preventers are loose and vandalizing Peacecraft followers homes. Watch Relena's house, but they probably mean no harm to her. But a few rebels have decided to hurt civilians at the carnival. Report there and meet my spy on the Ferris wheel.  
  
- J  
  
With a contented sigh, Quatre popped his finger leisurely before standing to exit.  
  
Walking out into the hall he jumped when he heard his name being called from the end of the hall.  
  
He turned and saw Relena running his way.  
  
"Is all going well?" She asked.  
  
He nodded his head, then Duo called to him in a panicked voice.  
  
"Quatre, I'm so sorry! I went to get a soda and when I got back Heero was going to the steps."  
  
"Plan two.Trowa! Plan two!"  
  
"It's too late! He almost caught me last time!" Trowa said, sounding a little out of breath.  
  
"Duo?" He whispered desperately.  
  
"I'm in the van. What do you want me to do? He's coming up the stairs!"  
  
Quatre's face paled considerably.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
He looked around for an escape and found nothing. So he did the only thing he could....

000000  
  
Heero walked up the steps. Whoever it was was gone now.   
  
So caught up in his musings, he didn't notice the scene before him until he was really close.  
  
When he did he jumped and exclaimed an "Excuse me!"  
  
Quatre disengaged his lips from Relena's, whose face was flushed a bright red.  
  
He looked from Quatre to Relena, then back to Quatre. Wondering how he had never noticed a romance between the two. Realizing he shouldn't be gawking like this he excused himself.  
  
He walked away quickly. Not noticing that they were both blushing, or the apologetic looks Quatre kept giving Relena.  
  
Closing his door behind him, the beeping of an E-Mail caught his attention. Keeping his mind from what just happened.  
  
He read it and quickly grabbed his coat. He decided to go out the window so as not to disturb the 'situation' outside.  
  
He was going to the Carnival.

00000000  
  
There was chapter five! What did you think? Bet you never expected Quatre to Kiss Relena? That was sort of a spur of the moment decision. Also sorry about all the different viewpoints but I thought they were all very important. Tell me what you thought. And another sorry for the clothes discription, I know those a painstaking and sometimes a little pointless.Questions? Comments? R&R  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe


	6. The Tunnel Of Love

**Chapter 6? Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Well this is quite a situation, eh? Quatre kissing Relena, Wufei dating Minako, Duo needing a spelling lesson horribly....  
  
Okay Guys, I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm going to try to write in paragraphs. Tell me if you like it this way better, K?  
  
Well then, lets answer some reviews....  
  
iluvGod 1908 )-Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Keep reviewing.  
  
Venus Of Love-Yeah I know what you mean. I knew it would be funny. Well I wasn't actualy going for Quatre/Relena but it wouldn't be such a bad idea...hmmm..? Thanks for the review!  
  
izadleen-I don't know about marvelous, though I am rather fond of this chaper. Well it was a spur of the moment decision. Thanks for hte review.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-Thanks, it was very un-Quatre like, but still now OC. Yeah, im sure Heero will be pissed. But within good reason. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jewels14-Thanks, your always reviewing for me Jewels.Its very appreciated!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman-Lol, me neither. Thanks for the review.  
  
And on with the story....**  
  
0000000  
  
Wufei sat there staring at the table, caught in his own musings. They had long since given up any pretense of talking to each other. The people in the restaurant had been watching them for awhile now ,too. Like they were some kind of Soap Opera.  
  
Wufei's beeper went off for the second time, telling them to head to "battle stations."  
  
They had decided to call it battle stations, because Duo said it would make him try harder. He said it would help him feel like it was a real mission. They had long since figured out it was just a game, because he had started humming the Mission Impossible theme when they were getting ready.  
  
Minako was pretending to be going through her purse. She'd been doing that for about five minutes now, trying to hide her embarrassment. She would pull out some lip gloss, put it on the table and then pull out a mirror and put it on. Needless to say, she had on way too much lip gloss.  
  
Wufei snorted. 'Stupid women, always so nervous and weak,' he thought, trying to lighten his mood a little bit. It worked and the side's of his mouth pulled up in a very slight smile. The smile was so slight, that when Minako looked up she wasn't sure he was smiling at all.  
  
He had agreed to help this woman, so that his debt to Heero would be repaid. Heero had helped him find himself, when he thought he was long from humanity. He had realized the world wasn't 'that' horrible. People weren't all that bad, and the Earth was worth protecting just for the good ones.  
  
That's what Meiran would have done. Yes, he would fight for his Nataku. And with this encouraging thought of lost love, he realized he must make this work for Minako. Before she lost what was important to her. Yuy was being a fool, if anything happened to Minako he would regret it horribly.  
  
But he had no time to think about that now, right now he had to get this stupid woman her boyfriend back. Whether her boyfriend wanted it or not. He would do whatever it takes, then his debt would be fully repaid.  
  
"Let's go," he said, trying to make his voice sound a little less cold.  
  
Obviously the change was noticed, and very appreciated, because she smiled at him warmly. Putting away her mirror and lip gloss, she closed her purse with a snap.  
  
Wufei noticed the people of the restaurant were staring at them. Trying to look inconspicuous, he offered her his hand.  
  
She took his offered hand with a laugh, and a slight blush.  
  
Wufei scowled at the blush, though he was uncomfortable too.  
  
The other people in the restaurant smiled at them, thinking they were a couple that had just made up from a fight. A few girls cooed and sighed, and a few guys gave Wufei a thumbs up for his smooth move. He only scowled at them, and everyone suddenly became very interested in their plates.  
  
They left quickly, running slightly through the crowd towards the line for the Tunnel of Love. Finally they found it, by the big flashing sign. The sign had all kinds of hearts on it and swans.  
  
They got in line, separated by a thin board. Wufei could hear the girls all talking on the other side. They talked about some very....interesting things.  
  
Wufei grumbled to himself, once again feeling embarrassed.  
  
"S'up Wufei?" An annoying voice called.  
  
The voice and the slap he received on the back told him who the person was.  
  
Wufei's 'be nicer' mood was over. He growled and gruffly said," Duo, how the hell did you get here so quickly and why do the Gods hate me so?"  
  
"I just thought you need a little support," Duo said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Not yours," Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Don't forget, Quatre said to kiss her when Heero see's you."  
  
"I know," Wufei said threateningly.  
  
"And when you do...Might as well enjoy it and use a little tongue?" Duo stuck his tongue out in a mock imitation, then laughed at Wufei's face heated up quickly. The boy's in line laughed, not knowing what he meant by 'Quatre said' but thinking it was funny.  
  
Wufei threateningly raised a fist, and Duo took a step back. Everyone around become suddenly quiet and looked away.  
  
"Alright man, just cool it down. I'm going, don't blow your cover so soon." Duo said the last part seriously and quietly so no one could hear him, before walking away.  
  
Wufei snorted, then noticed the line had moved very far up.   
  
The boys were no longer watching him, but talking about their dates. Or girls that they wished were their dates.  
  
Two people away from the Tunnel Of Love. Wufei watched the boy and girl laugh and smile at each other as they took a seat beside each other.  
  
The boys talked about the Up-Coming football game, and who was going to win. He watched two boys get into a heated discussion as to why their favorite football team would win.  
  
One person away.  
  
He looked down at his feet, no longer paying attention. It was none of his business, what these couples did. And he really didn't care who was going to win a football game, such things never interested him.   
  
"Next, please." Said the boy working the line in his high pitched nasally voice.  
  
Wufei looked up and took a deep breath, it was time to begin the plan.  
  
Wufei boarded the big White Swan. He stepped on it carefully, trying not the tip it over. He then took a seat on the far side, so Minako could get in easier. Looking down he began to inspect the 'Swan'.  
  
Its wing's were shaped suspiciously like hearts, which curved in and connected to the seats. The swans necks curved around so that it looked like they were kissing each other.  
  
Fakely romantic music played throughout the whole tunnel.  
  
As he sat there he looked up, and realized a girl who was not Minako was plopping down beside him in the swan.  
  
She was a very skinny girl, with freckles. Her red hair was pulled into two braids, one on each side. She had glasses that sat in a crevice on her nose, and she had braces that looked too big for her mouth.  
  
She giggled in a bad version of flirting, and grabbed his hand.  
  
With a snort she said," I guess it's just you and me cutie!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he turned around to the person working the tunnels.   
  
With a desperate look he cried, "you can't put me with this girl. She's not the one i'm supposed to be with!"  
  
The boy only shrugged and gave him a bored look," I hear that one all the time."  
  
With those words and a smile he started the Thirty minute long tunnel ride of Hell....  
  
00000000000  
  
Ten minutes later Wufei's was bristling with anger. He had had enough of that girl, and was ready to knock her out. The swan was wooden and uncomfortable, and he couldn't take much more of that damnable music! None of it seemed to bother his 'Swan Mate'.  
  
She continued to talk and blabber about her social life, and many boyfriends. (None of whom had really wanted to be her boyfriend.) Her conversation had zoned in and out of his mind. He really didn't care, but she didn't seem to mind.   
  
His hand was tucked in her own, he had tried to pull it away but she had only grabbed it back. She had thought he was trying to play hard to get.  
  
He stared at the water in boredom, his mind listening to some select few sentences," of course I had to tape him to a chair before he would kiss me but....."  
  
He wondered where Heero was, and what Minako was thinking right now. She was probably pissed at him for not paying attention. And Meiran was probably laughing at him right now.  
  
He wondered who exactly Minako was sitting with right now. Hopefully someone with more sense than this girl. ....."there was this blonde girl in front of me, she was a shocked as you when they put her in the swan."  
  
He wondered if they had completely screwed the plan up. Probably, but he had done what he was told. He would have thought further about the horrors of a messed up plan, but then his mind processed what she had just said.  
  
He turned quickly and grabbed the girls shoulders. Her eyes widened at first but then, mistaking his intentions, she batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips.  
  
"You mean there was a blonde in front of you? Right in front of you? What did she look like?"   
  
Wufei asked, ignoring her.  
  
The girl unpuckered and opened her eyes, giving him a very jealous look.  
  
"We'll she had blonde hair past her waist. Blue eyes, and she looked kind of excited. But I don't think she's your type. So anyway--Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Wufei was already standing up, rocking the boat precariously. He pulled his shirt off and tied it around his leg.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing, big-boy? Let's not do that HERE.........," she gave a secretive smile," We could go to my house...."  
  
Wufei only snorted in amusement and jumped into the water. It came up to his chest, and was deathly cold. With a deep breath and a," Sayonara," at the whining girl he was gone.  
  
He swam as hard as he could, he could get to them if he hurried.  
  
He swam hard and soon enough could see the swan with Minako in it.  
  
She was looking into the water, not saying a word. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, as the boy in the football jersey talked all about his football statistics. Obviously not paying attention to the fact that she didn't seem interested at all.  
  
Swimming over to the side where the football player was silently, he grabbed his arm. And with a jerk sent him flying out of it.  
  
The boy screamed as he went in the water, and Minako watched him go in shock.  
  
Wufei pulled himself into the swan, watching as Minako gave him a flabbergasted look. But after that she went into wild peals of laughter. Brushing her hair out of her face she looked at Wufei's scraggly appearance.  
  
His tight Ponytail had loosened quite a bit. A few hairs that had gotten loose, fell into his face. He didn't have a shirt on, it was tied around his leg. And his shoes were sloshing full of water.  
  
He gave her a nice imitation of Heero's best glare, and brushed the hair out of his face. He sat down and pulled the shirt off his leg and put it on. Buttoning it up, and wringing out the bottom.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing," the young boy , who was now standing in the water, asked angrily.  
  
"What's it look like," Wufei grunted wringing out the bottoms of his pants.   
  
"We'll what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Wait for the next swan, the girl in it would be a good match for you." Wufei said, pouring a stream of water out of his shoe.   
  
The boy only cried out in anger and began walking towards where the swan would come.  
  
Minako took a few deep breaths to keep herself from laughing again. He face was red from her laughter, and her eyes twinkled in barely held back amusement.  
  
Finally under control she asked," So...what now?"  
  
"We wait for further instruction."  
  
Fortunately that didn't take very long, because as soon as he said that his beeper went off. Its annoying noise causing them both to jump.  
  
He looked down at the beeper, and then pulled a cell phone from his pocket.   
  
Water poured from the holes in the phone.  
  
She laughed again, and then pulled a cell phone from her purse.  
  
He took it with gratitude, and then dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Quatre? Yeah what's going on, Where's Yuy? I am where I was told to be....Huh? Why the Tunnel of Love of course. The Ferris Wheel, but he told me to meet at the Tunnel of Love...."  
  
0000000  
  
Quatre talked to Wufei in confusion. What exactly was he talking about, Heero would be here any minute now...  
  
"But he told me to meet at the Tunnel of Love," Cried Wufei on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Who did," Quatre asked politely, trying to calm down Wufei.  
  
"Well it was.....," Quatre heard an angry huff come from Wufei, before the angry exclamation of, "MAXWELL !"  
  
Duo, who was sitting beside Quatre, heard the exclamation through the phone and smiled peevishly. He ate the last bit of his Ice Cream cone and walked off quickly.  
  
00000  
  
Minako flinched as Wufei screamed Duo's last name. He clicked the phone off with a curse word.  
  
He bent down and tied his show strings tightly. Then he pulled his hair back in it's usual tight ponytail.  
  
"We'll at least were almost done with the ride...." Minako said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
Wufei smirked and stood up. "We don't have that kind of time!"  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do then?" She said, standing up and thinking his rise was a challenge.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
He only offered one word, before pushing her into the water.  
  
"Swim."  
  
00000  
  
**Well that was chapter six. What did you think, do you like my writing better that way? If not, then I'll go back. But that looks quite a bit more professional. And I'm pretty sure Heero will enter next chapter.  
  
Questions? Comments? R&R  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe**


	7. Recuperation and The Plan

**Hey everyone! ::Waves:: Bet your glad to be hearing from me again....**

**::Ducks behind table and hides from flying vegetables::**

**Okay. Okay. Its been awhile but.....I just started High School, so I'm very sorry but it couldn't be helped. **

**Okay, enough apologizing. I also wanted to tell you guys that this story is coming to a close soon. I haven't decided if this or the next chapter will be the last, depends on how long I make each one. But, this was never meant to be very long. It was just supposed to get me started on my way into **

Arella Hallo-Thank you very much! Well heres your update!

Venus Of Love-Lol, thanks for the review. Here you go.

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-Nah, I couldn't let Minako look like a wet rat in front of Heero. Thank you so very much, I always look forward to hearing what you have to say about my writing.

Chibi Horsewoman-LMAO! Me neither. Thank you for the review.

Jewels14-Its good to know that there are people who like my stories. When I started out, admittedly I wasn't very good....but I think I'm getting better. Thanks for the review.

Black-Fire Eclipse-ThankYou! I hope you enjoy this!

**0**000

Minako stood in a bathroom stall in nothing but her underclothes, while Makoto was behind her with Rei's portable hair dryer. Ami and Rei were using the hand dryers to dry her clothes. Letting the hot air blow them and the water drip to the floor. Usagi was in front of Minako, Re-applying her make-up with the little bit of it they had in their purses.

She and Wufei had swam all the way to the entrance, then climbed out as the flabbergasted worker had stared at them in confusion. He hadn't tried to stop them but, rather, sat down in his chair and buried his face in his hands to fend off the "Hallucinations." Wufei had only shrugged at the boy, before walking past him to find Quatre.

Makoto pulled out a tangle with her hairbrush in Minako's hair making her flinch.

They had been relieved to hear from Quatre that Heero hadn't been seen yet. But then again, Duo was posted as guard, and he needed a lookout to watch over himself. Makoto finished with Minako's hair and pulled it into it's half ponytail look.

"Red bow," she said reaching her hand out.

Ami pulled the bow out from under the hand dryer and put it in Makoto's hand. Then Makoto and looked at Minako, looking eerily like a Mad Scientist. As if getting the gist of Minako thoughts, Makoto began to laugh maniacally. Minako rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Stop moving!" Said Usagi, also laughing at Makoto.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Rei asked laughing as well.

"None of your business," Makoto said feigning anger.

In answer Rei threw Minako's skirt over the door, hitting Makoto right on the head.

Makoto pulled the denim skirt off her head and handed it to Minako, who held it and waited for Usagi to do the finishing touches on her face.

When Usagi was done, she pulled on her skirt and was handed her top. Pulling her shirt over her head, careful not to mess up her hair or make up, she walked out of the stall.

Walking barefoot across the none too clean floor of the carnivals bathroom, Minako inspected herself in the mirror. She looked pretty much the same as she did when she had come, except for the fact that her face a little more of a dismayed expression.

With a sigh Minako pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Minako sat down on the sink and pulled each of her boots on, pulling the zipper as she thought.

This was it. Heero would be here any minute and she would either get him back or she wouldn't.

With a scrunching of her eyebrows a thought hit Minako. How would Heero handle this? Would he maybe just think that she had given up on him and moved on? Would he leave and never come back just thinking that was what was best for her? Unknown to most people, Heero was a very selfless person.

Realizing that she had just zoned for a few minutes, Minako looked at her friends. They were all looking at her with worry all over their face. She smiled, trying to hide the uncertainty from her face.

Jumping off the sink, she walked to the door and put her hands on it to open it.

She had to believe in her plan, otherwise it would never come true.

With a nod of her head, she opened the door and thought.

Heero, please come back to me.

00000

Meanwhile, Wufei sat on the toilet seat in his bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxers.

He was in about the same train of thought as Minako. Wondering how Heero would handle this. What he would do when he saw them. How would it make him _feel. _ Surely it would make him jealous as planned and then he would tell Minako how he felt to get her back. That is what most people would do. But then again, Heero wasn't most people.

Looking up with a startled expression, Wufei noted two people walking in. They only gave him the same startled/confused expression, before doing "their business." Of course the looks may have come from the fact that his door was open about halfway so he could see out. Not exactly a normal habit.

Quatre had been just about as startled as Wufei. They had both been a little jumpy when they had thought of the problem of Heero having to use the bathroom. But so far so good, no Heero and no problems. Trowa didn't seem worried as he handed Wufei back his pants and leaned against the wall. But then again, when did Trowa ever seem extremely worried?

Standing up, Wufei pulled on his pants and waited for Quatre to hand him his shirt. When Quatre finally did, Wufei took it and darted a glance at his watch. Well that had taken thirty minutes.

Pulling his shirt on he looked to the door as it once again opened. This time it was someone he knew, just not Heero. Duo came running in, chest heaving from his effort.

This startled Wufei quite a bit. Duo actually had a serious expression on his face and the fact he had ran could only mean one thing. Duo spoke up all of their thoughts before they could.

"Heero's Here!"

Wufei cursed and hurriedly began to pull on his shoes.

Quatre quickly darted to the door and looked around before shutting the door quickly.

Looking at Duo Quatre grabbed him and threw him into a stall, following quickly. Taking the hint the Wufei and Trowa followed suit. Wufei shut his door a few seconds before the main door opened. And in walked Heero Yuy.

Staying perfectly quiet, they all tried their best to not even move.

Heero's eyes darted around as he washed his hands. He must feel the rock solid tension, that everyone else was feeling. Pulling out a paper towel he wiped off his hands before walking out with a final look.

All of them catching the breath they didn't know they were holding, they came out.

"It's time, Wufei." Quatre said solemnly.

0000

Minako walked out the door and stopped, breath catching in her throat.

Right in front of her, walking away, was her beloved Heero. And she was filled with hope. Not just self inflicted hope, but real true hope. Heero was here, and he would see her, get jealous, and then they would be together again.

The men's bathroom door opened and out came the other four Gundam Pilots. They also the back of Heero's head and stopped breathing again, waiting until they could no longer see him.

Joining their groups together, they walked to the Ferris Wheel's site.

0000

Minako and Wufei sat and watched as Heero boarded the Ferris Wheel.

They had been given strict instructions to wait until his unit was halfway up before getting in line. Quatre had done quick calculations as to which person they would to pay off to get in the booth right arcoss from his and so they waited.

The silence was thick, and she indulged herself in it. Trying to relax herself. She would have to put on a convincing performance for Heero to think it was a sincere kiss.

Her friends had all wished her the best of luck before retreating to the Diner where her and Wufei had been earlier. They couldn't chance themselves ruining this great plan, and so they had decided on where to go to wait.

Finally, Heero's booth went halfway up, and her and Wufei ran forward.

Running up to a young couple they got in front of them. Luckily for them, the couple was kissing so much they didn't even notice them and Wufei got to keep his twenty.

Then they waited in line, and before they knew it, it was time and they were boarding. And then they were sitting beside each other, each nervous as all hell.

Minako nervously looked at Heero's booth. It was to the right of their booth and two up. They had two more moves before his booth would be directly beside theirs.

The Ferris Wheel started moving one booth at a time when it began before going faster. So as to give the couples a lot of time to talk and "stuff." They would have roughly two minutes beside Heero's booth to make him Jealous.

The Ferris Wheel moved. One more transfer.

"Guess we better start..." Said Wufei nervously. How in the world had they gotten him into this?

Wufei looked at Minako. He didn't want to kiss this girl. But then again how could he make himself want to. That was the only way he could do this, and that was if he wanted. But who would he want to kiss?

Minako's eyes began to grow slants, and her hair went into two pigtails. Her hair and eyes turned the deepest shade of black, just before her nervous smile turned into a challenging smirk. A challenge he had never taken up before.

Meiran?

Of course! That was who he wanted to kiss! Meiran was the one.

Unbeknowst to him,Minako's thought were in the same place. Except _he_ had unruly brown hair, and the deepest of blue eyes.

Wufei wrapped his arms around Minako, before pulling her into a kiss.

The Ferris wheel moved.

00000

Heero sat in his booth staring at nothing in particular. But thinking about everything.

About how much he missed Minako, how much she would have loved him to bring her to this fair, how much he missed her, how beautiful she was, how much he missed her, wondered how Minako was doing since he hadn't seen her in a long while, and then how much he missed her.

Then he realized how much he thought about missing her. He truly did, but how could he even want to put her in dangers way ever. If he loved her he would let her live on her life, and even find another boyfriend. One who could croon loving word in her ear, before kissing and serenading her.

But then again the very thought of another mans hands touching Minako filled him with a white hot rage. Another mans lips touching hers, another man whispering in her ear and then making her shiver with heated looks. Who knows the guy might even take advantage of her. Feeling unexplainably angry he looked away.

Yes she needed a guy that would treat her like the guy in the booth beside him.

The boy was holding the girl in his arms and kissing her with a longing sincerity that Minako deserved. The more he thought about it the more he began to realize how much the girl even looked like Minako.

Heero unconsciously leaned forward to get a better look. She was even wearing a red bow in her hair!

When the couple pulled away for breath Heero was filled with shock and rage!

That _was_ Minako!

0000

**Well there you go, chapter seven. A nice place to leave off. Ne? What did you think about "The master plan?" Judging by how far this chapter went were looking at one or two more chapters. Then I can focus more on my other stories**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Questions? Comments? R&R!**

**-Aphrodite's Scribe**


	8. Undiscovered

**Oh, Boy! Oh, Boy! Chapter eight. Most of you who read my stories have probably caught on to the pattern I usually write in. This story to Another Time, Another Place to To Love A Beast. But I just wanted to finish this story, I realize I ended at quite a hectic place.**

**Okay updating is taking me awhile, but I have been more busy than ever.**

**First is going to school, followed by homework.(Why in the Hell did I decide to take two Honors Classes?) **

**But then my family has also been hanging tobacco.(Which for those of you who don't know consists of taking speared tobacco plants and moving them to a wagon, driving to a barn, then handing the heavy stalks up to the men in the barn loft. Which seems so much higher by the end of the day!) And I'm not just doing my family's but also my Uncle's.(Who has two fields....But who is also paying me. ::Sly Grin::)**

**I missed fourth period one day and first period the next and had to make up the work.(My Honors Biology and Algebra.)(Not to mention I am a world renowned procrastinator.)**

**I missed it because Wednesday evening from 1 P.M to 4A.m I went to Nashville to see Mamma Mia at the Performing arts center. **

**So..Yeah. If nothing else I offer you my apologies for being lazy.**

**Alright, enough of my complaining I better hurry and answer reviews and write the story because this weekend I have to help my uncle with his other field. **

**Also, Just to get it straight:**

**I, Aphrodite's Scribe, do not own or share stocks in any anime. This therefore includes, Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon.**

**This will be a song chapter therefore I do not own Ashlee Simpson's song: _Undiscovered._ **

**Reviews:**

**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater- Yeah....I didn't realize it until...well until I read your E-Mail. It should be fixed when you read this chapter for the future readers. It seems that lately I'm usually messing WAY up on my stories. Underlining and putting up the wrong chapter. Sheeesh. I need to be more careful, ne? Thank you so much, always looking forward to hearing what you have to say. Please enjoy the next-to-last chapter.**

**Chibi Horsewoman- ::Jumps far away:: Do you have mind reading capabilities? Alright I admit I was considering the idea, but later ruled it out. And was quite shocked when I read your review. Lol**

**Jewels14-Yep, and as we all know that isn't good. Yes, it is his fault, but in his defense he was only trying to protect her. Thank you for the review.**

**Venus Of Love-Lol, thank you. I was writing and accidentally put "how much he missed her" twice. I laughed at myself and thought of how funny that was, before exaggerating it a bit and sharing my humor with the rest of you guys. Read on to find out, and dont forget to "stay tuned" for the epilogue.**

**Mystic Moon Empress -::Scratched head:: I'm notoriously known for those. Thanks for the review!**

**Arella Hallo-::Scratched head." Lol. Not quite sure that would work too well for Heero. Thank you so much and thanks for the review.**

**Black-Fire Eclipse-You and Chibi Horsewoman should join a Psychic Club. As shocked as I was to read her review, I was even more so to read yours. Are my story lines that predictable? -Lol- Thanks for the review. ::Looks behind her back in paranoia::**

**Darknight Shadow-Lol, I know how you feel.(About feeling sorry for Heero AND being crazy.) Guess it runs in the Tribe's veins. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Okay, here we go. Are you sure your ready for this? Probably will have some angsty-ness.**

00000

Heero's body was filled with a rage borne only from the deepest of jealousy's. A feeling felt by many men before, clutched his heart with it's icy cold fingers. All he wanted to was strangle the boy's neck.

That was _his _ Minako, no one else's. The ownership he had never realized he had until now elevated his rage even more than it had been.

His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he glared at the boy's back with all his might, hands gripping the side of his cart in a death-like vice. Minako's face was flushed, a breeze blowing her hair into her face. Her eyes glanced his way quickly, before looking back and then coming slowly back to his face.

His mind processed that she was looking back at him because she recognized his face, when in reality, what he didn't know was she was looking back at him because of the rage in his eyes.

The boy in front of her, sensing the heat of his gaze on his back combined with the shocked look upon her face turned around filling Heero with even more rage. The face was equally as recognized as Minako's. The slanted Chinese eyes, combined with the tight ponytail and rigid posture brought his mind to a quick recognition: Wufei.

As soon as the thought was processed brought a frenzied thought came to him to him. Wufei was a traitor, and traitors were killed. The thought combined with his imagination and sated his ire only the slightest bit.

The man in control, who in all reality had no idea what was happening above him, pressed the switch and sent Heero's cart down and Minako's up. But that wasn't enough to stop Heero Yuy. With a primal snarl he balanced on the side of the cart and jumped with such balance that Trowa, had he seen it, would have been amazed.

His fingers barely grasped over the side of the cart holding his new found enemy. Pulling himself up quickly, he jumped into the cart. His eyes came to land on Wufei with such an intense gaze that Wufei visibly flinched.

Looking very much like the Grim Reaper his hair blowing in the wind of the on-coming storm. The moon glared brilliantly behind him, further increasing his insanely enraged appearance.

0000

Wufei watched as Heero jumped towards their cart, barely catching it before pulling himself up and staring him down. His threatening look causing Wufei flinch.

The humiliation of cowering before an opponent brought Wufei from his startled thoughts. And then bringing him back to the plan.

"Heero-" He said in a condescending voice," Care for a seat?"

He scooted closer to Minako and patted the seat beside him. Showing a cocky smile, he wrapped an arm around Minako who hadn't moved since her eyes had connected with Heero's. Her face was quite pale and her body was rigid as her eyes unfocused, all of this didn't catch Heero's angry mind.

Heero growled low in his throat in response.

"Guess not?"

"Die, traitor." Heero said, lunging forward.

00000

"Die, traitor." Heero said, lunging forward.

He swung his fist, connecting it solidly with Wufei's jaw hearing the "traitor" grunt with surprised shock. Not even giving him time to respond he grabbed his shirt collar and threw him on the small space between the seat and the rails. He began to beat the surprised Shenlong Pilot with such a fury it was shocking.

Of course he could have pulled out the small handgun in his back pocket at the small of his back, but that wouldn't of given as much of a smug feeling.

Heero was always so emotionless, and then in one instant was showing so much emotion. He was so caught up in his raging reverie it felt as though nothing could pull him from his intense state of mind. But he wasn't thinking of the source of his channeled anger, until it came back to him with vivid clarity.

"Heero!"

His punches slowed slightly, as the cool drops of love began to hit the fire of jealousy.

"Heero, please." The voice somehow managed to sob out.

His punches were much slower than they had been, and not as hard. But they continued on as the drops became a healing rain, putting the fire completely out.

"HEERO!" This time the voice was distant.

His stopped hitting Wufei completely and looked at the girl cowering in the corner.

She was still sitting in her seat, but her knee's were pulled up under her. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear-stained.

Reaching out her hand she sought comfort in him. Asking, begging, pleading with him to show her his humanity. Hope was shining through her eyes, but he couldn't indulge in that.

Right now he felt too hurt. The betrayal had cut through him like a knife, pulling him back into his calm exterior. Turning his back to her he jumped down in his cart, just before jumping the rest of the distance to the ground.

Everyone on the ground parted for him to get through. The man who was controlling the Ferris Wheel had pulled his coat from the booth and left, mumbling about needing a break from all of these hallucinations. And then something about people swimming in the Love Tunnel and jumping from Ferris Wheel Cart's.

Minako watched him go, from on top of the carnival ride, before coming to one conclusion: She would have to go after him.

0000

Rei sat in the booth at the restaurant with the other three senshi and pilots.

The others were laughing, but Rei somehow felt nervous. She had always had good senses and right now they were telling her something was wrong. Something in the atmosphere was wrong, the carnival seemed to have a dark cloud looming over it.

Turning her head back to her friends, she listened to their conversation, occasionally sipping at her tea. The tea helped to calm her on-edge feelings. Every sip warming her insides in a comforting way.

Looking up, her comfort was torn away quickly. She was the first to notice the battered Wufei limp into the Cafe'. But, upon noticing his lack of Minako she looked at him with hope. Only to get a sad shake of his head.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Poor Minako. Poor, Poor, Minako. Expectantly waiting for Minako she began to decide what to tell her. She was deciding between Keep trying and there's other fish in the sea, as Wufei shook his head sadly for the others.

They gave about the same response as Rei. Stubbornly holding in tears and thinking of what to tell her. When Ami, ever the practical one, said," Where _is_ Minako?"

Wufei looked at the ground, barely able to see it through his already swollen eye. "She went after Heero."

"Not if I get to him first," Makoto said half-heartedly while standing.

"No."

Everyone had looked to Usagi, who had gotten deathly quiet upon hearing the bad news.

"Huh?" Rei said in confusion.

"I said no, leave her alone. Sometimes that's all you need."

Usagi was remembering when Beryl had taken Mamoru from her. The most comforting thing for her was to be left alone. She weakly smiled, remembering how Minako had come over and brushed her hair out. She had such a good heart, she deserved happiness.

But then again she seemed to be the most cursed as far as love went. Quite ironic for the senshi of love. All of the scouts were well represented for their planets, Rei- a strong warrior, Usagi-surrounded by friends and caring, Ami- practical and smart, and so on. But Minako? Minako seemed to almost be cursed, and seemed quite aware of it.

Makoto sat back down, sighing in defeat.

Rei took the last sip of her tea, before ordering another.

It was going to be a long night.

00000

Heero walked down the road slowly. Taking many twists and turns, not paying attention to where he was going.

His thought were centered on one thing:Minako. Of course they had been since the first day he had met the Happy Go Lucky girl. Always smiling and trying to keep everyone's morale up.

Running his hands through his already disheveled hair, he sighed. He would have to forget about her. Forget about everything.

_Take it back, take it all back now_

That's all he could do. He had already confirmed the need in his mind, told her it was over, and left her. But then she was always on his mind. He was reminded of her when he saw a sunny day, a breathtaking sunset, a beautiful flower. The color orange particularly reminded him of her, which was bad because marigolds were Relena's favorite flowers and surrounded her house.

And lately he couldn't quite dreaming of their kiss.

_The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,_

That kiss......

That kiss was the most breathtaking thing that had ever happened to him.

It hadn't been planned. In fact he had decided on inviting her to the park and then telling her it was over quite coldly and leaving. But Minako could never let things be that easy. No, she had to come looking so stunning. Golden hair streaming in the wind like a banner, blue eyes sparkling in sunshine that was somehow working behind the clouds. Then his eyes had been drawn to those lips.

Those damn pink lips. Covered in strawberry lip gloss, which further enticed his interests of what it would be like to taste those lips. Then it had just happened, he had kissed her, and she hadn't tried to stop him. The rest was history.

_I miss that now_

But lately his mind had come to wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips again. They could've been his, with the rest of Minako. He could've accepted that hand and been forgiven, but he hadn't.

Realizing he was implying he was to blame he stiffened instantly. The anger stirring within him. She was the one who had went on and fell in love with someone else. Hell, they hadn't even been broken up _that _long.

And after he was only trying to keep her safe. God knows she didn't have Relena's perseverance. Relena wouldn't leave him the hell alone. They had tried a relationship, but it hadn't worked out. They both needed different things, so they decided to stay friends.

And, admittedly so, they were friends. But, somehow he just couldn't keep Minako close enough to be her friend. That would be a mission in itself, especially now. They could be, as Duo would call it, friends "with privileges."

_I can't try any harder than I do_

But he had tried to protect her, tried so damn hard! He was still trying. As long as they weren't together she wouldn't get kidnapped or shot in the back of the head or even... No, no one could ever hurt such a wonderful person as Minako.

He had told her they were breaking up, but not why. Just told her it was over, as gruffly and coldly as he could.

_All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you_

He had told her nothing but just plain, It's over. And had she listened? To a fault, already moving on. Already letting another man kiss those strawberry flavored lips.

But now he wondered. Was it truly over? After this occurrence would she hate him forever? And what of Wufei, he had been beaten pretty bad. And why the hell was he worrying over it, it's over. He thought, kicking the alley wall in anger. Walking past a trash can he hardly noticed as it caught and wripped a strip of his jacket off.

_Are broken in two_

Well it didn't matter now. She had moved on, which was what he needed to do. At least, forget about her. What else could he do? If he didn't do that, nothing good could come to him or her, for that matter.

Coming to the end of the alley, he once again merged into the street. It had quite a few drunks in it, they had come from the club just up the road.

When he realized what that meant he blinked his eyes a few times. Well, there it was. The park where he had first met her, in all its wonder. Crossing the street to it, he quickly walked over to the swing that he had been in the first time. The first time they had met. When he had caught her in his arms and held her there. Unwillingly, but still he had held her.

He ran his fingers over the cool metal of the chains, supporting the seat. There were at least five different swing sets in this whole park, and he had always chosen the one farthest from the park opening.

Sitting down in it, he used his strong legs to push it back and forth. He watched his feet push down in the dried up dirt. Pushing harder he watched as his feet came further off the ground. Then he began to push harder, leaning with the swing and was soon soaring to new heights.

The wind blew his face, warning him of the danger of falling. He didn't care, his life was of no consequence to anyone. He wondered if anyone would even miss him if he fell and died right here.

_All the things left undiscovered_

He wondered what it would have been like, had he never left her sitting on the dirt crying. Had he never even invited her to the park with cruel intentions. They would still be together, no doubt.

He would still be hurting her with half- answers and long weeks of not hearing from him.

But being with him also had it privileges. Well at least he did call her, and came to see her when he felt too tired to go on. So he could come over and watch T.V, before accidentally falling asleep on her couch.

He smiled as he remembered waking up every time, a blanket spread lightly over his body. Her on the other side of the couch, another blanket covering her. She had always taken care of him. Never wanting him to leave, because she knew he would disappear again.

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

He could have pulled her over to him, so they could "snuggle." Could have been more affectionate with her, maybe that would have made her want to be with him even more. Made her wait longer before moving on...

Well, at least he knew she would be okay with him. She would maybe get married to Wufei, then they could have children. His fist's clenched the chains on the swing. That was why he had broken up with her in the first place. So she wouldn't be dating a preventer boyfriend, who would keep her lonely and put her in danger.

Maybe she would get along without him just fine. Of course she would, he wasn't that important.

_I need you_

A strong wind blew in, bringing a thought to him.

_What about me?_

The idea hadn't even crossed his mind yet. How would he handle living without Minako? She had lightened his usually dark mood, so what now? Go back to a world where dark clouds were constantly hanging over him? What other choice was there.

_All the things left undiscovered_

Now that he had screwed himself over, all he could do was move on. Stop watching couples run through the rain and wonder how it would feel if it were him and Minako. Or see a beautiful place and wonder how Minako would have reacted to a picnic there.

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

Would she of enjoyed it? Would he of gotten another kiss from her?

Somehow the thought of being without her didn't appeal to him at all. It was just like another day, rather than a glorious one. Seeing the river as cold, rather that Luke warm. It made everything seem mediocre or even less than that.

_I need you_

He kicked his legs on the ground. Hard, sending his body flying ever upward. Did he really need her though? The wind blew his her into his face.

_Yeah I need you_

Of course he did! The thought hit him like a brick to the head. How stupid he had been to ever think otherwise!

As the swing soared upward again, he flipped out of it landing on the ground while barely making a sound. He ran his fingers through his hair. Of course! There was only one thing he could do.

He would tell her!

_Don't walk away_

Whether she accepted his love again or not was up to her. But she deserved an explanation, and she would get it.

He would tell her all about his Gundam Pilot days, being a preventer, and why he had broken up with her.

But would she accept?

00000

Minako ran down the road, trying her best to find any sign of Heero.'

She had had to finish the carnival ride before they would let her off, and jumping off would be too suspicious. She still had to keep the fact that she was a Senshi a secret. So when they had finally gotten off, she had made sure Wufei was okay before hastily saying where she was going and taking off.

_Touch me now how I wanna feel _

_Something so real, please remind me _

_My love, and take me back_

She needed to find him, to hold him in her arms and confess her undying love. That was all she had to do to make everything okay. She would tell him of the plan and then he would know that she still loved him.

She wanted him to pull her into his arms the way he had the day this all started, and hold her there. Never letting her go, not ever. She wanted to hear him tell her it was okay and that he loved her too. It would be the first time she would ever hear it from his lips, and she needed to hear it so desperately that it was killing her.

She had been running for almost an hour, and still no trace of Heero. He had to be around here somewhere. She looked this way and that, around and under things. He was nowhere to be found.

That was when she would be satisfied. They could finish living their life. She would tell him her alias of Sailor Venus and he would tell her he was a Gundam Pilot. She would confess she knew that already.

There! That plan sounded pretty fool-proof.

_Cuz I'm so in love with what we were_

They had been a strange sort of couple. But not an unhappy one, they were just taking time to feel out each step of the way. And it had worked, at first, but then she wasn't sure why Heero had broken up with her. But whatever it was, they could fix it.

She stopped, trying to catch her breath.

_I'm not breathing i'm suffocating without you_

_Do you feel it too?_

When she was with him, she had been so happy. Her whole life had flourished, and then when he left it was all bleak. All her hopes and dreams felt so far away, when they had felt so close not long before.

They could make it, all they needed to do was be completely honest with each other.

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

What would she have been had she not met Heero Yuy? Would she have been as happy as she had been lately, or maybe even met another guy without the complexities? Her mind stubbornly pushed the thought away. She didn't care! She loved Heero and that was enough for her. What if the Gods would punish her for question her good fortune.

She needed him as much as he would have to need her.

_I need you_

She began to run again. She would have to find him soon.

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

_I need you_

If they were ever gonna figure out this relationship thing, they were gonna have to talk it out. And to talk it out, they would probably have to talk. Which meant she either needed to see him or talk to him on the phone. And she had decided on the former.

_Yeah I need you_

She had to find him!

00000

Minako pulled her hair down and began to brush it. Trying to breathe. Her sobs were making it too difficult, though. She hadn't found him, and it was all over. Throwing her brush onto her vanity, she slowly walked to the door of her room and leaned against it.

Artemis came up and rubbed himself soothingly against her leg, trying to calm the young girl. She slid down the doorframe and let him crawl into her lap.

"Oh,Artemis. I was too late, much too late." She said in a voice forlorn of any hope.

"Minako, you can't give up so easily!"

"What do you mean? Of course I can! I have worked my ass off this entire week! All for nothing!" She said, feeling very defensive right now.

The truth was that she was disappointed in herself. How could this not get him back, and since it didn't how could she give up so easily? Artemis walked off, hurt in his luminous blue eyes.

Slowly pulling herself up, she flicked off the light-switch and felt her way to the bed. Pulling the blanket aside she crawled in and curled into her usual balled up position. Trying to get into a comfortable position, she rolled over and looked the other way before rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

_When I'm in the dark and all alone_

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She felt so depressed and angry, and disheartened. So....this was it, this was what her life would be like forever. Laying in her bed, wishing he would come to her.

She bit her bottom lip as more tears threatened to spill. Her hands clenched the cool sheets, and pulled at them. Sitting up she put her back against the headboard and sighed.

_Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,_

Wouldn't it be great if he knocked at her door right now. And when she opened it he told her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her, just before pulling her into another kiss.

They would both forgive each other. Minako would forgive Heero for breaking her heart, Heero would forgive Minako for playing such a cruel game with him. She would invite him inside, and he would accept sitting on the couch and pulling her against him. They would lay there all night, snuggling and watching the news or maybe even a movie.

_Its then I know my heart is whole_

Yes, she missed him badly.

She loved him with everything within her, and if they never got together again she would die with that same love. She cared for him with everything inside of her, and hoped the feeling was mutual.

Tears spilled from her eyes, tears that had been held inside ever since the carnival. They refused to be delayed any longer, and she would have to let them out eventually. Rolling over in her bed, she let herself cry long into the night.

_Theres a million reasons why I cry_

She cried for everything. Her loss of love, her loss of love so many times. Her ruined childhood, her loss of her teenage years, her battle scars. All the people they hadn't been able to save. The loss of her life in the Silver Millennium. So many things.

Rounds of crying hit her, as soon as she recovered from one another hit her. Each one with vivid clarity, remembering jealous girls and crude boys. Childhood love and friendships lost.

She cried for her friends too. They each were giving up their life to protect the world. Ami wanted to be a doctor, while Rei wanted to be a business woman. Makoto wanted to be a cook, and Usagi just plain wanted to be a housewife.

All of them wanted to have a life too, but were denied the privilege.

_Hold my covers tight and close my eyes_

Gripping her sheets tighter, she took a few steadying breaths. She squeezed her eyes close and refused to let any more tears out.

She didn't want her life to be like this.

_Cuz I don't wana be alone_

She didn't want to live a life with no one. A life surrounded by love but with no love for herself.

_Then don't !_

The thought came to her from nowhere, but was surprisingly good.

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me waiting and left to wonder_

_I'll go and I'll tell him_, she thought to herself.

He should be back at Relena's by now!

_I need you_

She would just admit everything to him and it would all be okay to him and to her.

_All the things left undiscovered_

_Leave me empty and left to wonder_

Getting up she hastily pulled on her school uniform. Brushing her hair out she pulled it up again and grabbed her shoes.

_I need you, I need you_

She needed to tell him, she needed to say. _Heero Yuy! I love you Damnit, and if you don't love me...Well that's good for you. but I don't care!_

She walked out of her bedroom, only to notice Artemis's usual place on the couch was empty. He had probably went to tell Luna and the rest of the scouts about her. The little snitch.

Walking to the door, she jerked it open only to gasp in amazement.

There standing in front of her was Heero, an equally shocked face with a hand poised to knock.

_Cuz I cant fake and I can't hate_

She should be angry, she should slap him and tell him to get the hell away from her house, but 't?

"Heero-" She began awkwardly.

"Minako-" He said in an equally awkward tone.

"Won't you come in?" She said trying to sound pleasant..

He ran his hands through his hair."Minako, you don't have to act so pleasant."

She looked at him, carefully keeping her face blank. But her insides were in turmoil as to what to do or say.

_But it's my heart _

_That's about to break _

He took another deep breath." No, I just came to say....-" His voice faltered," I came to say. Never mind, I'm sorry to bother you again."

He began to walk away, hands in his pockets looking as unhappy as he had been when she had first met him. If not more.

"Heero!" Minako called stopping him.

He turned to look at her, and eyebrow raised in question.

"Please, don't leave again."

_You're all I need _

His eyebrow raised further. She wanted him back written all over her face.

"Please come in..."

He only stared blankly at her.

_I'm on my knees _

"Please," she tried again.

He nodded his head and walked inside. Keeping it formal, he walked past her and into her house standing up and keeping his coat on.

_Watch me bleed_

Did she know how nervous he was? His soul squirming inside of his body, his heart beating quickly.

Afraid he was going to leave Minako turned on the T.V.

"Look at that kids day. Hats nice of them."

"Minako-"

_Would you listen please_

"Wow, that would be nice if I could help out with that and-"

"Minako!" He said, shutting her up.

He watched as her body tensed up and she squeezed her eyes shut. Walking over to her he sat down beside her.

_Just tell her! _His mind urged him.

_I give in_

"Minako, I'm sorry. I never should have let you go. Can you forgive me?"

A tear squeezed between her eyes.

"I--never should have come back and bothered you like this." He said, feeling horrible for making her cry.

"Heero!" She cried, stopping him before he got up.

"I'm sorry, too. It's okay. It doesn't matter now, your here. With me."

_I breathe out_

He pulled her to him, expecting her to tense, or cry out in anger. But was surprised to find she held on tightly to him.

_I want you, theres no doubt_

Pulling her back he captured her lips with his. The kiss was gentle and asking her forgiveness. But at the same time was possessive and consuming of her love. They broke the kiss and he held her to him.

_I freak out, I'm left out_

_Without you, im without_

"I never meant to hurt you, Minako I only wanted to protect you."

He then told her everything. About being a pilot when he was younger, and how he was now a preventer. She listened patiently before giving her confessions.

Heero was a bit shocked. She had known about him being a pilot and preventer. Tried to make him jealous, and to top it off was Sailor Venus.

_I'm crossed out_

_I'm kicked out_

_I cry out_

_I reach out_

"Are you mad at me," She said in that same voice he was used to. Looking down he found the puppy dog eyes he had expected.

"Yeah," he said gruffly.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she laid her head on his chest.

"Heero?"

_Don't walk away_

"Hn?"

_Don't walk away_

"Promise me...Promise me you'll never leave me again. At least not permanently..."

_Don't walk away_

Silence. Minako pulled out of his embrace, fear once again showing in her eyes. Her eyes connected with his and she was drowning in them. They were cold and calculating, and finally she received an answer.

_Don't walk away_

"I promise."

**000000**

**Well there was chapter eight. What did you think? Only one chapter left so.... Stay Tuned For The Epilogue.**

**Man that was LONG! I hope you appreciate my hard work. -lol-**

**I'm a sucker for happy endings. -lol- What did you think, and be completely honest. This chapter was long, as soon as I get an answer from my faithful reviewers I will put up the epilogue.**

**Questions? Comments? R&R!**

**-Aphrodite's Scribe**


	9. Epilogue

**Hehehe.....well here goes the epilogue. I think the reason I'm having such a hard time writing this is because I really don't wan't this story to be over. It was sort of my baby. **

**I hope you enjoy the Epilogue. It will tell you all of what everyone is doing now and (for those of you who love a good romance.....)how their love lives are doing. **

000

Minako was feeling nervous, nauscious and excited all at once. To put it simply, she was about to lose the small amount of breakfast she had put into her stomache. It wasn't that she was trying to lose weight, but rather she was much too nervous to worry about such "trivial matters."

Her strange behavior lately had Heero worried. Which ,of course, he had told her if she wasn't ready for their upcoming union he could wait. She had readily declined. There was no way she would wait any longer.

It had been awhile since the plan to make him jealous had succeeded. They had later went into the disastrous dates, sweet moments, and even passionate ones. The passionate ones had never went very far, mind you.

The wedding was next week, and Minako had the pre-wedding nervousness. It was Friday, and next Friday would be their marriage. Everything was planned, it just needed to be executed.

They had both decided on a small weddng. Minako had because she thought it would sounded romantic. Heero on the other hand...We'll, Heero is Heero. He liked things to be private. So they had decided on a small wedding, consisting of thirty or so odd guests.

It was to be at Rei's temple, which was where Minako was right now. Rei had been liscenced to perform marriages as the local priestess, after her grandfathers death. And Rei had insisted Minako stay at her temple before the wedding. She had also insisted that Minako and Heero stay apart for at least three weeks before the wedding.

Minako sighed and took another sip of the tea Rei had brought her. "This is going to be a long week..."

It was said as a half-grumble, half-sigh. But was more light hearted than anything. She had enjoyed her time at Rei's temple always. It was soothing here, the birds always chirping, the beautiful scenery and the quiet peacefulness. Minako looked up as Rei walked in, wearing her usual preistess attire.

She smiled at Minako before sitting down across the small table from her. Her legs folded neatly beneath her, as her midnight hair fell forward into her face. She pushed it back behind her ear and poured herself a cup of tea.

"So....still nervouse?"

"As hell." Minako stated with a small laugh.

Rei laughed at this. "Don't worry, you love him right?"

Minako nodded her head, not sure of where Rei was takng this conversation.

Rei's smile brightened."Well then everything will be fine."

Minako smiled back at her friend. How did she always seem to make her feel better?

000The next week...Wednesday...000

Minako pulled her hair into a ponytail. The girls had insisted they went to a cafe' to eat tonight. Which made Minako wonder why she was having to dress up.

A car horn beeped from down the stairs of Rei's temple.

"They're Here!" Rei announced waling into Minako's room.

Rei wasn't holding back. Her clothes left little to the imagination, she had insisted Minako do the same and even bought her an outfit. The outfit Minako was wearing was black rather than her usual orange. The skirt ws way too short, the shirt way too clingy and low. They were way too sparkly and the boots were lace up. The kind Makoto like to refer to as "stripper boots."

Minako turned around and Rei laughed. "You look like a stripper!"

"We'll you picked it out." To emphasize her words Minako threw a pillow from her bed at Rei.

"Just one more thing!" Rei pulled out a can of something and began to spray Minako. "There!"

"What did you do to me?" Minako asked laughing.

"Look for yourself." Rei said, pointing to a mirror.

Minako did as she was told, before sweatdropping. She had sprayed her with glitter. Now even her hair sparkled. She grabbed her purse and followed Rei out, wanting to get away before the body shimmer came out.

They went quickly down Rei's stairs, Minako almost passing out at what she saw. There was Haruka on her motorcycle! She was holding Michiru's helmet in her hands and had a small cab attatched to the side of her motorcycle.

"Where's Michiru?" Minako questioned, praying to God that she had went to the bathroom and her and Rei were walking.

"At the cafe'," she answered with a knowing smile."Get on, Aino!"

She threw the helmet at Minako, who caught it with a sigh. She pulled it on her head and climbed on behind Haruka. Rei climbed in the cab, and winked mischeviously at Minako. Something strange was going on...

"Where are we going!" She demanded.

Haruka and Rei laughed at each other. The only answer she got was the roar of the motorcycle engine, before having to throw her arms around Haruka. The motorcycle sped off, leaving Minako's hair whipping in the wind. She screamed as Haruka sharply turned a corner, bending the motorcycle so close to the concrete that Minako could smell it.

Rei was laughing and squealing having a fun time, before Haruka smirked at her. Then she looked at her suspiciously. Haruka veered off the road aiming Rei's cab at a tree, she sped on towards it and Rei screamed. At the very last instant she jerked the cab away. Rei was pretty silent after that.

0000

About thirty minutes later they pulled up at a club. Minako could feel the tremors of laughter running through Haruka's body. Minako climbed off and looked at Rei questioningly. The "cafe", was a club.

Rei smiled peevishly and ran her fingers through her hair."Come on, you need to have a little fun before you tie the knot!"

"You make it sound so beautful." Minako said with a roll of her eyes.

Rei shrugged her shoulders."Before you join in the most beautiful of unions."

She said it like a very eccentric actor,leaving all the people in the street looking at them like they were crazy. Okay, so maybe they were...but they still didn't need to _know_. Minako laughed and pushed her friend towards the door. A burly man at the front of the club intercepted.

"I'm gonna need an I.D."

They all pulled out their drivers liscense and he stamped their hands with the 'they can drink' mark. Minako walked in with Rei, not noticing that Haruka stayed behind.

She walked over to the man and bent over quietly saying to him,"She only has two days left before marriage, give her hell!"

And with that she handed him a fifty. The man smiled knowingly and nodded. He had been in this business a long time and knew just what to do so that they would enjoy themselves. The bumper handed her a ticket and told her to show it to 'the man in front and he would handle the rest.' Haruka nodded and put her hands in her pockets, she needed to find this guy.

000Inside the club000

Rei steered Minako to the back of the club, pushing Minako in. All her friends were there hanging out on the beanbag chairs and talking. Presnts adorned the room everywhere and pizza and a cake sat on the table. At the site of the cake she laughed, it had a very.....particular picture on it. They all greeted her with a smile and a hug, asking how she was feeling, and so on.

She hadn't been in there very long before they all decided to go and dance.

000Later000

Minako was having a great time. Laughing, dancing and altogether just hangin' out. There was a stage that had been there the whole time, even though it hadn't been used. But all the sudden the lights flashed on and men walked out, hardly wearing anything.

One spotted her and came to get her, she backed up a little bit. This was a bit strange, even for her. Somehow she felt as though it would be cheating on Heero. She turned to leave,only to find all her friends behind her looking like so many gangsters.

"Oh no you dont!"

Haruka said with a laugh. She turned her around and pushed inot the stripper.

"Oh,my God..." Minako said when he started dancing. Everyone started cheering for her and the stripper pulled her on stage and put her into a chair. When he started dancing on top of her she knew it was way too late to get away.

000Across town...An hour later.000

Across town, about an hour later Heero was in the same position. Except he expresses himself in a 'different' way. They were in a club that was a little less packed, but the club was more for guys.

Heero was sitting at a table in the corner, watching Wufei across from him. Wufei had a smirk on his face as he watched the girls grinding with the other pilots. This was obvioulsy what he thought women were for.

Then all the lights dimmed, and Duo began to laugh mischeviously.

"Ladies and gentlemen..Have a last time bachelor in the room-" all the girls looked around in excitement, and Heero sat up straighter,"-we'll then Mr.Yuy have we got a surprise for you....." The people in the club screamed in delight and saw the disgruntled boy shift uncomfortably as the spotlihgt came to rest on him.

Duo and Wufei were laughing hard, Wufei's hands pounded on the table. And then a girl came out, she was hardly wearing anything. Heero shifted uncomfortably again, his gun hand twiched slightly.

The girl crawled onto the table and began to sit on Heero. The strange music, mixed with laughing peers and a girls busm in his face was just too much. His hand darted to his pocket where he pulled out a gun. The girl screamed and the bouncers came at him.

"Oh shit," Wifei said.

000Friday 000

Minako was about to walk down the aisle. The clubbing incident had been strange but not altogether unpleasant.

But pointedly so, she was still too nervous about getting married.

Usagi was going to be her bridesmaid, being the only married one and Rei the priestess. Then Makoto,Relena, and Ami the maids of honor.

Makoto ran in and hugged Minako...."It's time!"

The wedding went by smoothly and they were to the point where Minako threw the boquet. She held the boquet in her hands and threw it behind her, quickly turning tosee who caught it. All the girls reached for it, but it flew over their heads. Landing in Wufei's lap.

He looked at it in shock, before looking up to see the women with the predatory look in their eyes. He quickly got up and tried to throw it away, but it was caught to a button in his shirt. When they lunged at him he took off. Of course, eventually they caught it and ripped it and the jacket off.

The rest of the wedding went by fast for Minako. And before she knew it they were all hugging and telling her goodbye.

000That night::Wink Wink::000

Minako waited in their hotel room nervously. She had changed into her sheer lingerie and was now waiting for Heero to come in. She looked down at her trembling hand with a sigh. She had waited for this all her life, and now it was finally happening.

Her head jerked up when the doorknow turned. And Heero came in looking very determined.

She saw him and smiled uncertainly, she recieved the twinkle in his eye. Which was close enough to a smile for her. He walked forward with a sure step, his chocolate hair falling in his face before being brushed away by strong hands.

The twinkle disappeared, only to be replaced by a different look. The look was primal and sent shivers racing down her spine.

He sat down on the bed beside her and raised a hand to her face, stroking it gently. This reassured her and she smiled at him, this smile a little more sure than the last.

She took and deep breath and began a speech she had planned."Heero,I think that this is a good thing for me. I have waited all my life to find someone and-"

"Minako...Shut up." He said, more requesting than demanding. She nodded her head and there was a silence.

Heero pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the top gently,"nothing matters as long as were together."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. It was as unsure as first and then grew more reassured.

_As long as were together_, her mind repeated dazedly. And suddenly she didn't feel so nervous anymore.

_I love you ,Heero._

000End000

**Well that was the end. Sorry it was short and took so long, the business never ends. But I'm going to visist my brother this weekend and so I had to hurry and finish it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It is so sad to end it now. Maybe one day I'll extend that last scene,eh? Sorry if it seemed a bit choppy, I wrote it as quickly as I could.(Unfotunately.)**

**Please tell me what you thought. But I also have a request. Tell me how you think I could improve my writing...Please?**

**Questions?Comments?R&R.**

**Aphrodite's Scribe**


End file.
